Highschool days
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: When Tyson goes to a boarding school for kids with powers,he can't believe all the things that are there. Bullies are ten times worse here than normal school,relationships are made.
1. Chapter 1

**The reason this story's a Sonic/Teen Titans crossover is because of the references to both of them. Some I'll point out now are 1) Tyson is a reference to Sonic in a way 2) Rachel is a small nod to Raven and 3) Laura's personality is a reference to Starfire.**

It was just an average day to begin with. Tyson got up, rubbing his eyes. Today was his first day at his new school, and he wasn't really looking forward to it. He got out of bed and groaned as he turned the light on. He hadn't gotten much sleep, and it was extremely early in the morning.

"At least if I get up now I can sleep for a few minutes before I leave," he muttered, pulling on his blue jeans, light blue shirt and white trainers. That was the one thing he like already about his new school, there weren't any school uniforms. He was glad, seeing as his hair would have broken the uniform regulations seeing as it was streaked light blue.

"Morning Tyson. Looking forward to your new school?" his mom said as he dragged himself downstairs.

_Tyson's POV_

"Sorta. Just nervous is all," I said, sitting down and staring at my cereal. I wasn't feeling too hungry, but didn't want to risk going on an empty stomach, so I ate it anyway. I'd probably be in a better mood if I could just get the hang of my telekinetic powers. Seriously, I'm fourteen fraggin years old, and I can't even make a spoon move when I want it to!

"Well, you'd better hurry up and finish. You don't want to be late," my mom said...WAIT!! It's six o'clock in the morning!! HOW CAN A SCHOOL START THIS EARLY!!! I choked on my cereal upon hearing this, gulping down the last spoonful and grabbing my bag, gave mom a quick hug, and sprinted out the door.

Now, there are no buses, and the school is ten miles away and it starts in twenty minutes, so how exactly do I get there quickly. Simple, run with my full super speed like crazy. I'm glad it's so early, though I will be living at the boarding school for a very long time. Before you say anything, everyone at this school has some kind of super power. My sister, Amy, has been there for a month. My mom sent her before me so she could get non-biased feedback. By the way, Amy has huge dragon wings and the ability to create force fields, as well as purple streaked hair.

Anyway, I made it to school in record time. School doesn't start until midday, but I was to arrive at six am to get settled in and meet some of the pupils. I nervously walked up the school driveway. It was a misty morning, and the school did look pretty creepy, seeing as there were lights on. Gingerly, I opened the main door and was greeted by who I guessed was the principle, an old, kind-faced man who seemed quite nice.

"Ah, you must be Tyson. I apologise that you have to come so early, but it was your mother's idea," he said, giving my hand a good firm shake. I smiled nervously. He then showed me to my dorm. Inside were three boys, three girls and my sis Amy. Amy came over and hugged me, mainly because she hadn't seen me in a month, and practically dragged me into the room.

"So guys, this is my brother Tyson," she said while I just waved nervously. Real smooth I know. After I was introduced, Amy intro'd everyone else.

First up was a tall boy with bright red streaked light brown hair called Sean. If appearances are anything to go by, he looked extremely strong, but then again, I don't have much upper body strength, so I thought it was just me, until Amy said he had super strength and some ability to turn silver which made him almost indestructible for short periods of time.

Next there was the girl sitting beside him. She was a little shorter than Sean, and looked delicate. Her short brown hair was streaked turquoise. Amy said her name was Gale and that she had invisibility and was a very powerful sorceress. Remind me never to get her ticked off at me.

Then there was a boy only a smidge taller than Gale with bright yellow streaked black hair, light brown skin and glasses. His name was Cody, and he could levitate and fire lasers from his eyes. When Amy said he was the resident prankster, he grinned innocently.

After him was a girl only a hair shorter than Sean with emerald green streaked wavy brown hair. Her name was Allie, and she had the power to fly and fire emerald green bolts of energy.

Second to last, there's Kyle, a boy with silver streaks in his brown hair. He was about the same height as Cody, and had shape shifting powers and the ability to read and control minds.

Finally, there was Rachel, a girl with shoulder length purple streaked light brown hair. She had huge raven wings and something similar to telekinesis, but sense she had huge wings, she could use telekinetic energy to create claws, spikes and anything she needed. Maybe I outta learn that sometime.

"So, your Amy's brother. By the way, you might wanna be careful about across the hall," Kyle said.

"Any particular reason?" I asked.

"Let's say that a big clue is the loud music that can be heard on occasions, the type of music, the way the occupants look, the fact one of them is a ninja and any one of them could kill you if they wanted to," Cody answered. I got the message. I looked for my stuff, that had been sent here last night, under what I guessed was my bed.

"So, what is there to do here before class? I mean, do we get any homework?" I asked, making myself comfortable.

"Nope, all work's done in class. Even if it wasn't, we still wouldn't have _home_work," Sean said.

"Other than that, you can just wander around. Believe me, this place has everything. A place for parties and discos, a pool, a sorta nightclub and even a big games room where you can play Xbox's, PS3s, the works," Cody said.

"We also share a kitchen and living room with the dorm next door. They'll be up any...second...now," Rachel said as a fiery glow came from an open door, followed by a yell, a thud, and an argument

"Ashley!! Are you part dragon or something! That's the second time you've almost singed me!"

"You know I get a burst of power at sunrise and I have to let it off somehow! Breathing's the most natural way to do it!!"

"Hey Stephen, just let her have the top bunk. She can't do too much damage to the ceiling now can she?" Kyle shouted, knowing the argument would only get worse from personal experience.

"Stay out of this Kyle!!" Both voices shouted in unison.

"How come half the school isn't awake?" I asked, uncovering my ears to hear an answer.

"Every room's soundproofed. The only way noise escapes is if the door is open," Amy said.

"Then how come Cody said loud music can be heard from across the hall?" I asked, remembering what Cody had said.

"Now that's the mystery that haunts everyone in this hallway, as well as someone else," Cody muttered, probably thinking I wouldn't ask.

"Who haunts this hallway?"

"Miranda, the creepiest of the creepy. She can make the darkest person in the school look like their happy smiles and sunshine. She pretty much hates everyone and everything except her music, and the colour black," Cody answered. Now, I'll bet he was exaggerating, but then I saw everyone look innocent, almost as if this Miranda had heard Cody and was standing in the room.

"That, and her powers can turn a brightly lighted room into endless darkness," someone from the other room said, his longish hair a little messy, but then he'd only just woken up to a heated argument.

"Sleep well Aiden?" Allie asked. Considering how close their names sounded like each other, I thought they were brother and sister.

"Yeah, apart from the literally heated argument getting annoying," he yawned.

"You can't be serious about this Miranda's powers," I said, earning a slightly surprised look from Aiden. "I'm Amy's brother, Tyson. Just got here," I added.

"No I mean it. Everyone but me in that room is an elemental. You know the elements of fire, water, earth, air and electricity. Well, my friends control them, but there are two other elements, fear and shadows. Miranda's the only elemental who isn't in that room," he said. I think I got most of that.

"The argument was between Ashley, and Stephen. Ashley control's fire, so at sunrise, she gets a quick burst of excess fire energy, usually let out in her breathing. Though since we got new bunk beds two days ago, she's would have burned the bed if it wasn't fireproofed, though Stephen isn't, so he gets the full heat of her flames," Aiden added as a fairly ticked of looking fair haired boy walked in, muttering something I'm not willing to repeat, followed by a girl with reddish hair.

"I think Kyle has the right idea. If I have the top bunk then..." the girl started before the boy whirled round, giving her an "I get the point so shut up!" look. The girl only smirked slightly.

"I've just become invisible," I muttered loud enough to get their attention.

"So you're Amy's brother Tyson. I'm Stephen," the boy said, trying to change his mood.

"I'm Ashley," the girl said before heading back into her room.

"Amy's brother's here? Where is he?" a girl with shoulder length brown hair and glasses asked, peaking into the room. I waved a little, just to get her attention as three other's joined our little group.

"I'm Laura," said the girl in a voice that showed she was mostly happy all the time.

"I'm Jack," said one of the three, a boy around the same height as Sean with dark brown hair that came down as a fringe over his left eye.

"Maria," said a girl with blond hair with light brown streaks in it.

"Shannon," said a girl with dark coloured hair. I say dark coloured because from a distance, it is hard to tell what colour it is. It looks black, but has a slight purplish/dark blue tint.

"So, you guys can control the elements?" I asked, mentally slapping myself for the way I asked.

"Yep, I can control air," Laura said.

"I can control electricity," Jack said.

"Earth," Stephen said.

"Water, and my best friend Ashley can control fire, as you can probably guess," Shannon said. I noticed two things, one of them ironic.

"Fear," Maria said. Now, out of irony, the way she said fear scared me.

"Miranda can control shadows," Aiden said.

"What are you powers?" I asked.

"I can create holo-forms. That means I can create holographic clones of anyone and they'd be real to touch. It also means I can change into a disguise really quick," he said.

"_Who the heck are you introducing in there? Can I meet him?"_ a female voice asked from the door.

"Get lost Jasmine! You're not meeting him!" Rachel shouted, her hand glowing dark purple.

"Who the heck was that?" I asked.

"That was Jasmine. Word of advice, **do not** let her get near you," Kyle said. Going by the way he said "do not", I could tell this Jasmine was bad news.

"She grew up in a family that cared more about honour than love, so she doesn't feel the pain of others. She kinda has a thing for every boy in this school," Sean said. The way he said it meant that it was in some creepy, sadistic way.

"She likes to...torture any boy unlucky enough to fall into her clutches. She calls it "spending time with them"," Gale finished.

So, that pretty much sets this up. A creepier than creepy girl who will hate me without even meeting me, a girl who will want to torture me to death, and who knows what else this school will hold.

**Could you guess the things Tyson realised about what Shannon said? If you worked that out, congrats. If not, better luck next time. There will be times like this where Tyson will have thoughts on something, and you can guess what it is if you pay attention in the story, and in the next chapter I'll reveal it all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, the thoughts that Tyson had are as follows. The ironic one is that Ashley and Shannon are best friends, but their elements are complete opposites. The other thought is that Ashley's hair is red; a colour associated with fire and Shannon's hair is dark blue tinted, blue being a colour associated with water. Anyway, on with the chapter:**

_Tyson's POV_

It's nine o'clock, another three hours to class. Almost everyone in this hallway is awake. And I'm still half asleep from having to get up so early. So, I was trying to catch some Z's when the door was flung open and right at my bedside was a girl around my height with long black hair streaked with dark red. Her eyes were bordering on red (which would make her look like a demon) and dark brown.

"So, you're Amy's brother Tyson," she said, more of a statement than a question. I nodded, rubbing my eyes after being woken so abruptly.

"I'm Christine, the fastest person in the school, except, it seems, for you," she said, catching my interest in a competitive type of way.

"What, worried I'll steal your thunder?" I asked, fully awake at the prospect of a potential race. Now, I can be your typical speedster at times, ya know, the type who doesn't back down from a chance to show off how fast they are. Fastest person in the school, come on, that is like begging to be bitten by a vampire...okay, bad comparison, but you get the idea. It was too tempting to resist.

"You can show me your thunder after classes finish, down at the race track," Christine said before disappearing out of the room. After that, I was fully awake, so I left the room to explore. At least, until loud music blared out from the room across the hall from us.

Glad I wasn't asleep, I went over and knocked, then remembered Cody's warning. Before I could turn away, the door opened slightly, a face with eyes as black as night and black hair looked at me, making me regret knocking the door.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice asked, surprisingly clear over the music.

"Could you possibly turn the music down!" I said, bordering on shouting to be heard.

"You heard him, turn it down!" the girl said, the music turned down almost instantly. "You're the first person to actually do that. I'll admit, you've got guts. Name's Kate, the ninja around here," she said, a small smile on what I could see of her face. I noticed a small fang, but dismissed it.

"Tyson, just got here this morning," I said, feeling more at ease with this girl.

"Welcome, now if you don't mind," she said, closing the door. At least I got to meet the ninja without having to fight her. She doesn't seem as bad as Cody said. If that's the case, I kinda want to meet this Miranda.

If she's a mind reader, I might understand how a girl, presumably Miranda, came out of the door at the end of the hall. She could have been someone who had boys begging to go out with her, except for a few things. First, her make-up looks kinda creepy. Second, she is wearing a black tube top, torn black ¾ length jeans with black trainers. Third is that she has almost white skin. Lastly, though they're hidden by cloak of her waist length night black hair, her violet hue eyes are constantly glaring venom tipped daggers right at you.

Cody's description doesn't prepare you for what she's like in person. I stepped out of her way, hoping she would just ignore me, but instead she stopped right in front of me.

"New here," she said, again, more of a statement. I simply nodded pathetically, but then someone came down the hall, a rather large boy, and pushed Miranda. Now, I don't like seeing people get pushed around, but I did something more for the boy's sake, since Miranda's super skinny yet surprisingly strong looking form was restraining itself from killing that guy.

"Hey, you can't just push people around like that," I said, causing the guy to turn around.

"Oh really? What are you going to do?" he asked, easily towering over me. Now, everyone else, including Sean(who I really wished was behind me at this present moment in time), was in the room, so I simply tried to focus on lifting the guy off the ground.

Easy you may think. NOT when you haven't been able to make the object you INTENDED to levitate, but instead cause a little chaos somewhere else. That's precisely what happened, and a chair at the end of the hall, fell forward.

"Ha, I knew a little kid like you couldn't do anything right," the guy said, pushing me back.

"Look out," I said as Miranda turned to see me falling towards her, sending her crashing to the floor and me landing on top of her.

"Get off me before you die in the worst way _I_ can imagine," she said, her voice dripping with venom that scared the heck outta me.

"I'm so sorry...I just thought that...," I said before she gave me a glare that shut me up.

"What did you actually do? You just made your life here worse before it begins," Miranda said, though not angry.

"I...I just...didn't...didn't want that big jerk to push you around. But then I forgot I'm the worst telekinetic in the world! I can't even move the objects I want to make move," I said.

"Don't beat yourself up like that. As much as it blew up in your face, you still did something that was sweet of you, and....thanks," she said before, much to my surprise, she kissed me on the cheek before walking on down the hallway in the way she had earlier.

"Holy crude....you just got a kiss...on your first day here....from creepier than creepy goth Miranda?! What the heck did you do?!" Cody asked before, really appropriately, I fainted.

_Twenty minutes later._

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS!? _Miranda_ kissed _him_ on his first day here!!" _an unknown voice was shouting, waking me up after I'd fainted. No-one noticed me, but I noticed the two new arrivals on the room. One was a girl around my height with hair was white as snow, a black T-shirt, combat jeans and combat boots. The other was a boy who was a smidge taller with dark brown/black spiked hair. He was wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. I coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"You must be Tyson. I'm Logan," the boy said in a calm voice. I then noticed the purple highlights in his hair that were sort of...not natural purple, if ya know what I mean.

"I'm Michelle, resident paranormal investigator," the girl said. For some reason, I could guess that she was into paranormal things due to the vibes she was giving off. Didn't I tell you, people with powers related to the mind like telekinesis and mind reading/control are empathic, which means we can pick up emotions or energies of other people. The energies given off from her are pretty paranormal related.

"Right, and by the way, it's not like Miranda kissed me on the lips," I said sarcastically, seeing stunned faces on the two new people. "What? What are you looking at me like that for?" I asked.

"On your face....um...black...lipstick..." Amy said, though if she was going to say anything else, I didn't hear it since I moved like a bullet to a mirror. I couldn't believe it, there, on my left cheek was Miranda's black lipstick, along with two small puncture wounds (so small that I could only feel them and not see them). The lipstick was bad enough, but puncture wounds?! IS MIRANDA A VAMPIRE OR SOMETHING?!

Being my twin, Amy heard me screaming in my head due to twin telepathy, which is why she said "She kinda has super sharp vampire fangs," as the answer. Grumbling, I wiped the lipstick off, hearing Michelle asking I couldn't make out. I'm really becoming well known in this school, aren't I? Though I must admit, as shocking as it was, Miranda's kiss does mean a lot to me. It's the first time I've ever been kissed by a girl AT ALL! I know, fourteen years old and no girlfriend, but hey, that's me.

Now, call me superstitious, but when I had that thought of not having a girlfriend, I heard a voice, same as the one from earlier, ask to meet me, met with a shout from Amy and a fairly loud thud. Like I said, I'm really becoming popular. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now half nine. Well, can't avoid unpacking can I. After wiping the lipstick off, I went over to my bed and pulled out the suitcase. Now apart from the obvious things like clothes and school stuff, all I really had was my IPod, my cell phone and some money for food and stuff.

I pulled out a few black and blue shirts, a pair of black jeans, cargo jeans and a few pairs of blue jeans and put them into a drawer built into the bed, then found my schoolbag, a plain black shoulder bag with the Ben Sherman logo on the flap. I grabbed a few random books and put them into it, and that was me unpacked.

"Hey, if you're telekinetic, why didn't you just use that to unpack?" Shannon asked, apparently seeming to have been watching me.

"Well, I'm not the best telekinetic in the world....I can't move any object no matter how hard I concentrate on it, I only just wreck something in the process," I said, a little awkward at having to say it.

"Maybe Rachel can teach you," Shannon said. I shrugged then lay down on my bed, suddenly shivering. It wasn't cold, but the strangest thing was the purple/black mist that was now in the middle of the room.

From it emerged a boy who seemed to look a bit like Logan, only with grey highlights and dark grey jeans. He also had piercing green eyes, though not in a bad way. Behind him another mist cloud of the same colours, and the girl that emerged from it had dark purple eyes, long black hair with light grey streaks, black sleeveless top, short black skirt and knee high, high heeled black boots.

"What...who are you?" I asked, slightly unnerved at their entrance. To be fair, they rose from the ground like ghosts and sorta look like ghosts.

"Name's Mephiles, and you must be Tyson," he said, his voice darker (again, not in a bad way) than Logan's.

"Lilith, and Kate told us," the girl said, almost like she'd read my mind. I know, seems all hot yet dark girls here have that effect. Also, it seems that these two aren't brother and sister, since my empathy is detecting romance between them.

"These two are the hottest gothic couple around," Shannon said, earning a quick playful glare from Lilith. "Of course, speaking of gothic and couples, Miranda kissed Tyson on the cheek earlier," Shannon said, making my face turn as red as Ashley's hair and as hot as her flames.

"Are you serious? The only people she likes around here is us two, and she kissed him on his first day here? What did you do?" Lilith asked with curiosity I'm guessing isn't normal from her.

"I just stood up for her, that's all. If it helps, I fainted afterwards," I said, a little nervous being around these two.

"Man, Jason, Sam, Magenta and Viola are going to go crazy when they hear this," Mephiles said. Okay, I'm only here a few hours and already one of the hottest couples knows about me. I must have thought this a lot, but I have become very popular very quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Though it was early, everyone in this room was awake and doing all sorts of different things in their own corner of the room. In a black and magenta corner, a girl with her black and purple/pink hair in two large pigtails, black tube top with skull and crossbones on the front, black short skirt with small spikes on the waist, magenta and black striped knee length socks and knee high boots. Her part of the room had various glow sticks adorning the walls. The girl was called Magenta for obvious reasons.

In the opposite corner was a girl with black and purple hair, the purple hair in long, thin bent spikes, a similar outfit to Magenta, only her socks were striped purple and black. What made her stick out from the rest was her huge black butterfly wings which had a small purple skull and crossbones on each wing as well as various purple patterns. Her part of the room was rather bare except for a poster of a purple and black butterfly above her bed. The girl's name was Viola, and was Magenta's sister.

The corner next to Magenta was owned by a boy with long brown hair with blond highlights, dark yellow shirt that said "born to rock and roll" on the back, blue jeans and white sneakers. His corner of the room had posters of various rock bands. His name was Sam.

In the corner next to Viola was a boy with dark brown hair with black highlights, a dark red sleeveless shirt, dark blue faded jeans and black and red sneakers. His name was Jason, and his part of the room was had various book related posters.

Everyone was doing various things. Magenta was playing music and dancing to it, currently dancing to Shake It by Metro Station with a glow stick in each hand. Sam was lying on the end of his bed, his head hanging upside down as he watched Magenta dancing. Viola was staring at the butterfly poster on the ceiling, tapping her foot along to the song. Jason was reading, nodding his head to the beat of the song.

They were all so caught up in their activities and the music to notice Lilith rise from her black mist. Sighing, Lilith faded back into her mist, moving towards the CD player. Magenta had her back turned and her eyes closed, so she didn't notice the music turn off until she heard something hit the floor hard. She looked to see Sam resting with his head on the floor and Lilith giggling a little.

"Sorry about that, but I think you guys should know that Tyson, Amy's sister, just got here this morning and got a kiss on the cheek from...Miranda," Lilith said, saying the creepier than creepy girl's name fast.

"Are you serious?" Viola asked, sitting straight up.

"Yep, Mephiles went to tell his bro and Scarlett. I think it's best to leave the guy alone for now, but you can meet him during class time," Lilith said in a tone that a mother would use to mean "don't even try sneaking out and doing it". Jason just shrugged, knowing that when Lilith used that tone, there would be trouble if you disobeyed. Viola shrugged, then lay back down on her bed, staring at the poster again.

"As long as Jazmin doesn't get at him, he'll do fine," Sam said, getting back onto his bed.

"And if he has a good taste in music, I like him already," Magenta said, turning her CD player back on, the song being Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. Lilith simply faded back into her mist, leaving as silently as she appeared.

"Wonder what Tyson's like? If he got Miranda to kiss him, he must be really nice, don't ya think?" Magenta asked as she danced, not really paying too much attention to anything else.

"Probably. The two of them are twins, so if Amy's nice, then Tyson must be similar," Viola said, foot still tapping to the music. Jason was too busy reading his book and Sam was in a trance watching Magenta's dance moves. A knock on the door broke everyone from their activities.

"_I heard there's someone new here, tell me who it is and where to find him!"_ a male voice demanded. At that moment, Magenta had an idea. They all knew who it was at the door, a boy called Steve Scott, a literal hardhead. Magenta looked to her sister, nodding her head to the door. Viola got the message, moving to the door with a single beat of her wings. As soon as the door opened, Magenta somersaulted before landing in a handstand, sending a wave of magenta coloured energy at Steve, knocking him back before Viola closed the door, flying back to her bed.

_Iblis and Scarlett's room_

All was as is should be in the room. In a black and blood red corner of a room was a girl with bright blood red hair in pigtails, a similar outfit to Magenta and Viola with red stripes on her socks. Her name, for obvious reasons, was Scarlett.

In an orange and brown corner of the room was a large, muscular boy with dark brown skin, fiery orange/red hair with orange eyes. His name was Iblis.

In Scarlett's part of the room, loud music was blaring. Scarlett was bopping her head to the music, her pigtails moving all over the place. Iblis was asleep, waiting for his brother to return.

In the remaining half of the room was grey and black and obviously belonged to Mephiles and Lilith. It was in this half that Mephiles materialised, not before he turned off Scarlett's music.

"Dang, just when it was at the best part," Scarlett complained, throwing something at Iblis to wake him up.

"I'm up," Iblis said, catching the object, a small bouncy ball, and dropping it down, amusing himself while Mephiles told them about Tyson. At that moment, there was a knock on the door as a voice belonging to Adam Young rang through the room.

"It's not even ten in the morning. He really needs a hobby," Scarlett muttered as Mephiles opened the door just as Adam was about to punch it. Instead, all he hit was one of Scarlett's pigtails as it stretched out to block the punch. Since Adam's ability was to create shockwaves with each punch, he ended up leaving a human shaped imprint on the wall as he hit it.

"So, Miranda kissed Tyson? This could be an interesting school year," Scarlett said, yawning as she turned her music back on.

"Even more so if we're able to hear at class time," Iblis joked, chuckling quietly to himself.

_Tyson's POV_

I was lying on my bed, listening to Crash by Matt Willis, when Maria walked in, seeming bored.

"I'm kinda surprised that I'm not the one who's bored," I said, getting a quick look from her. The song finished, so I decided to take out the earphones so Maria could listen to a song. I found one that I thought she'd like, then walked over to her.

"I think I have a song here that fits you, though considering I've only met you, I'm just guessing," I said, playing the song. As Crushcrushcrush by Paramore played, Maria seemed to like the theme I'd picked for her. When the song finished, I looked at her, seeing her smile. At least I'd gotten rid of her boredom.

"What other songs do you have on here?" Maria asked, probably wanting to hear another Paramore song.

"Well, I have Misery Business. That what you're looking for?" I asked, finding said song and playing it. We both tapped our feet to the song until it finished.

"Well, if Crushcrushcrush is my theme, then I think this would be good for Gale," she said, having the same general thought as me.

"Alright then, anything here fit anyone else?" I asked, moving through the song list slowly until Maria saw a song.

"I've heard In Too Deep by Sum 41. I thought it fitted Aiden quite well," Maria said as I nodded in agreement. Opening my Sum 41 playlist, she made me stop at Handle This. I played the song, going over who this might fit in my head. Considering the slow but strong beat of the song, one person sprang to our minds. We both mouthed Sean's name, the song playing while I looked through more songs. In the end, we found themes for everyone in the room.

Going Under by Evanescence was Shannon's, considering the song's relation to both her powers and personality.

Let the Flames Begin by Paramore was Ashley's considering the song's relation to how she acted in certain situations, though it was more Maria's knowledge of this than mine for obvious reasons.

Paperthin Hymn by Anberlin was Stephen's due to the way he treated and acted around his friends.

Can't Get Me Down by Lo-Ball was Laura's for her ever cheerful personality and the way very little could get her in a bad mood.

Can't Catch Tomorrow by Lost Prophets was Jack's as he always knew how to have a good time.

Unbreakable by Fireflight was Rachel's since when she decided to do something, she would do it no matter what the difficulty.

Found a Way by Drake Bell was Kyle's because of his laidback but kind, helpful nature.

One Girl Revolution by Superchic was Allie's because when she would stand up for what she knew was right.

Grow up by Simple Plan was Cody's theme because of his immature, childish shenanigans. Of course, we did agree that Original Prankster by The Offspring was another worthy fit for obvious reasons.

Stand Up by Fireflight was Amy's theme because of her unbreakable will to help others.

Maria suggested that Fighting by Yellowcard would fit me since I rarely gave up no matter how badly I was beaten and how I'd fight for my friends (it was Amy who confirmed this for her).

"So, we've done everyone in this room. Any idea on a theme for someone else?" I asked, randomly cycling through songs.

"Well, Kate's a good friend to us so I think she deserves a theme," Maria said, both of us looking through the choice of songs.

"What about Tomorrow by SR-71? It fits the fact she's a ninja," I asked, playing the song. Once the song finished, we both agreed that the song would fit the resident ninja.

"Okay, here's a challenge. Try to find a song for Miranda," Maria said, watching as I cycled through songs.

"Okay, the best band to choose would be Evanescence. Let's see, we need a really dark song, so that counts out Bring Me To Life and My Immortal. Taking Over Me and My Last Breath would be group themes, so I guess that Missing would be a perfect fit," I said, playing said song. We both listened, considering what the song seemed to be about and Miranda's personality. When the song finished, we were both in absolute agreement. I looked at the time, which was ten thirty.

An hour and a half to get ready for class. Putting my IPod away, I lay back down on my bed, practicing my telekinesis. It almost worked, until Kyle came flying through the doorway, taking a face plant on the floor. I'm still working on it, but it's an improvement.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you like the **_**Transformers Live action movie**_**, then you may recognised certain characters. They're portrayed as they are in ArcticBanana's fics, so if you like funny transformer stories, she's the girl to see (plus a reference to her here).**

_Normal POV_

In one room occupied by five people, everyone was busy getting ready for class. One of them, a boy with dark blue eyes, the front half of his hair black and spiked long and thin while the other half was green and spiked like Sonic the hedgehog, was busy looking for his books. His name was Ashura.

The only girl in the room had short black hair, bright blue eyes and deeply tanned skin, and angel wings on her back. She was busy looking for her school bag. Her name was Honey.

One of the boys had dark brown hair and light blue eyes, was looking under his bed for something. His name was Jackson.

Another boy had dark brown spiked hair and light brown eyes. His name was Ashton. He was sitting next to another boy who was as large as Iblis, only he had blonde hair and green eyes. What set him apart from many were his huge mechanical arms, each one holding vast amounts of non-lethal weaponry. He also had a Greek symbol for Omega on his left shoulder. His name was Oscar.

"If you had done all this last night then you wouldn't have to do it now," Ashton said as Jackson banged his head on the bed and muttered a curse under his breath. Honey giggled while Ashura snorted. Jackson poked out from under the bed, looking into the smirking face of his room-mate.

"I was busy last night. You know that," Jackson replied, going back to his searching.

"Yeah, busy trying to impress some of the girls around here," Ashura muttered, not phased when a strong wind started to blow.

"Break anything here, your replacing it again," Honey said, throwing a shoe at him.

_Tyson's POV_

Since my bag was packed before I left home, I was left with some free time. So was Rachel, seeing as she simply levitated everything into her bag. I knew now wouldn't be the best time to ask her, so I decided to wait until after lessons and my race with Christine.

"So, what is there to do this early in the morning?" I asked, stifling a yawn. I was still tired, and the anticipation of the race had worn off, so I decided to just fall onto my bed, not waiting for an answer. My head just hit the pillow when I was levitated out of bed and dropped on the floor.

"Don't you want to learn how to use telekinesis?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not when I'm tired and have classes to worry about," I said, yawning loudly. At least I'd started school on a Friday, so I had the whole weekend to relax...or practice telekinesis with Rachel.

"Well come on then, classes begin in ten minutes," Rachel said, making me jump straight out of bed and grab my bag.

"Thanks for telling me!" I yelled, racing down the corridor. After about two seconds, I was back outside the dorm, a nervous grin on my face.

"Where exactly are classes again?" I asked sheepishly. Rachel rolled her eyes before opening her wings, almost hitting me in the process, before grabbing her bag and walking to the window.

"Follow me for the quickest way," she said before jumping out the window. Grabbing my bag which I'd nearly forgotten the first time, I dived through the window, forward rolled to cushion the impact before sprinting after Rachel.

"At least the weather's improved," I said, not caring if Rachel had heard. Before dashing back into the school building, some_one _was flung out a window, landing with a thud in front of me. He was a pretty strong looking guy about my height with mud-brown hair and army camouflage patterns on his clothes. He also had an arm mounted two bladed claw weapon on his arm and a Gatling gun style weapon on the other.

"Scott, how'd you tick off Ben this time?" Rachel asked, her tone dismissive as if this happened all the time. I only started today, so I can't judge anything.

"He poured a bucket of water over me," answered a rather ticked off sound voice. Looking up, I saw a boy with sandy coloured hair that was spiked and in an emo type fringe, his clothes pretty much the same colour. What scared me was the rather large mechanical arm on his back which ended in a claw.

"And you flung him out a window?" I asked. The new arrival, who I was guessing to be "Ben" glared at me before Rachel coughed, getting his attention.

"Tyson, this is Ben. Ben, Tyson," she said just as two more people appeared at the window.

"We have a new boy this year?" a boy with spiked back black hair, black shirt and jeans.

"I think so 'Cade," said the other, a large strong boy with light blue hair and clothes. What set him apart from 'Cade even further was the large helicopter type blades on his back, folded down like a sort of cape.

"So there's Ben and Scott, who are you two?" I called up.

"I'm Barry, and this is Brad," 'Cade called down. I now realised all four boys had dark brown eyes that, like Christine, bordered on red.

"So, what powers do you have?" I called up.

"No natural powers, but we do have cybernetic enhancements like Ben's claw, Scott's weapons and Brad's helicopter blades," Barry answered, jumping down with ease. "But mine are a little less obvious," Barry added as wicked metal claws covered his hands.

"New people!" a random, metallic voice shouted, a streak of silver moving around everyone. When it stopped, I saw a very thin and vertically challenged silver robot with four blue optics and boom box parts here and there.

"Frenzy! I told you to stay inside!" Barry yelled, trying to smack the little robot, only to miss and fall flat on his face.

"_That's what happens when Brad's cousin's stories enter that thing," _Ben muttered after face-palming. He seemed like the sort to get easily ticked, so I'll just keep on his good side.

"Uh, guys, classes!" Scott shouted, all of us chasing the combat outfitted boy. Brad flew with his helicopter blades, Barry, Ben and I ran while Rachel used her wings. All of us separated, Scott going one way, Ben going another, me and Rachel taking another while Brad and Barry ran another. Unfortunately, Frenzy decided to follow us.

"Ready for a race?" Frenzy shouted in a fairly annoying way.

"Not now you metal monster, I have classes to go to. Just....run laps around the school or...do what Barry tells you to do when he's gone, just stop following me!" I shouted at him, not seeing the open door in front of me until my face smacked into it.

And no, it didn't break my nose (almost did, but didn't) because my body can take high speed impacts like that. What it really hurt was my pride, everyone in the room laughing while Rachel rolled her eyes, then face palmed.

"Not the best impression," I said, sitting next to Amy while Cody and Rachel sat together.

"Well, could have been worse," Cody whispered. Glancing behind him, I saw Miranda sitting in one of the back corners of the room, looking out the window. Though her hair covered her face from view, I could tell she was smirking.

"Does Miranda ever laugh at things like that?" I asked, watching as she went back to constantly glaring at everyone.

"I don't think so. She hardly ever laughs when she's with Lilith and the triplets," Amy said, quickly glancing at one of who I guessed were the triplets. She had black hair tied into two pigtails with a fringe tipped in a dark pink and eyes the same colour.

"That's Magenta. She just loves dancing," Cody said. I quickly glanced at her just as she was looking at me, seeing a smile on her face. I waved, then looked to the teacher's desk, still not seeing anyone there.

"Where's the teacher?" I asked.

"Well, let's find out," Cody whispered, flying over to the teacher's desk just as the teacher walked in.

"Cody, back to your seat. Classes are dismissed for the rest of today due to an important delivery to the school," our teacher announced before swiftly leaving the room.

"Does that happen often?" I asked, watching as everyone left.

"Not since I've been here," Rachel said as the girl known as Magenta came over.

"So, are you Tyson?" she asked, obviously seeming eager to meet me.

"That's me. I'll bet you heard about what happened earlier between me and...." I started.

"Miranda. Yep, you're the first boy she kissed since she....." Magenta started, stopped when an almost white fishnet gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Not a word," Miranda whispered before leaving.

"Nevermind, I'm gonna find Scarlett and Viola," Magenta said as she left.

"Well...we have the rest of the day. May as well give Christine that race I promised," I said, just itching to get going.

"I'm not missing this," Cody said, pulling out a vid-cam as I ran and he levitated.

"Me neither!" said the mini psycho robot who was _really _starting to live up to his name.

"Yo Frenzy, cool the after burns," said a voice from a silver streak beside me. When I slowed down, I saw a lanky, silver haired boy with bright blue eyes, a white button up shirt, light grey trousers and white sneakers.

"Hey Jake! You wanna watch Tyson and Christine race?" Cody asked.

"Sure bro, that'd be ace," Jake said, giving us a thumbs up. In fact, the three of us started to have our own race, a yellow, blue and silver streak moving through school corridors. As we ran outside, I noticed ankle height wheels on Jake's shoes. Guess they must be like Ben's claw and Brad's rotor blades.

_Simon's POV_

I watched as three streaks, one blue, one yellow and one silver, flew by, the wind blowing through my mess of black hair. I was looking for Matt and Josh, trying to avoid trouble as always. Oh how I wish Brawl had been in my class.

"Hey coward, you going anywhere?" sneered a familiar voice. I whirled round to see one of my many tormenters, a tall boy whose name I didn't know. I hoped I wouldn't have to fight, but I knew I'd have to.

"Hey, leave him alone," called a girl with black hair with a bow in it, light blue eyes and a currently fierce expression. All she needed was my red eyes and it'd scare anyone.

"Hey, I was just going to play with my friend..." he started, but jumped back when my cybernetic chainsaw weapons sprung out. As much as I hate to fight, I hate people like that even more.

"Don't ever call me friend unless you mean it," I said, my saws spinning. He slowly backed away, obviously scared of me now. He started running, but I popped out my wrist mounted sniper rifle, aiming an energy bolt at him. He turned around, running backwards long enough for me to aim between the legs. As the bolt fired, I smirked when he doubled over in pain, clutching his "nether regions".

"If you have those things, why didn't you just deal with him yourself?" the girl asked.

"I just don't like using them. I'm not really a fighter, and I don't want to hurt anyone if I don't have to," I said, growing more and more timid as I spoke.

"Then why'd you shoot him when he ran?" she asked, bringing a smirk to my face and a small laugh.

"I might not like to fight, but an opportunity like that? Who'd pass that up?" I asked, bursting out laughing. She joined me, and we both started to head off, ready to find things to do.

"My name's Simon, by the way," I said as we walked.

"Ruby, pleased to meet you Simon," she said back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tyson's POV_

As the three of us raced, I almost missed where Christine was standing, stopping in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, Cody and Jake had been behind me, and what's worse than something running into you at Mach 1? TWO things running into you at Mach 1.

"You three okay?" Christine asked, trying to hold back laughter. Feeling like an idiot, I launched a wave of telekinetic energy to get the two of them off me.

"Yay, pile on!" shouted a hyperactive voice. Scrambling to my feet, I barely dodged the metallic bundle of limbs that tried to land on me. Instead, Frenzy fell, face first, onto the hard concrete, his body pointing up into the sky before also hitting the ground.

"You really are a clumsy little thing Frenzy," Cody laughed, watching the silver robot climb to his feet. Ignoring the brawl that erupted between the two, I turned to grin at Christine, my expression showing the only thing on my mind at that moment in time.

"One race to the city limits and back, winner earns title of fastest thing in the school," she smirked. I simply got ready for a sprint start, watching as Christine crouched beside me.

"Okay, no dirty tactics, keep to the same route and please, no levitating or invisibility," Jake shouted, watching as me and Christine tensed, ready for the go. "Alright, three.....two......one.....GO!" came Jake's yell as he stood back, almost blown away by the wind in our wake.

As we left the school grounds at Mach 2, I looked at my rival, seeing her concentration. We were both side by side, pretty much at the limits of our speed.

"Care to admit now we're evenly matched!" I shouted, watching as she looked back. Before you say she's being careless, all speedsters have a sixth sense, able to dodge anything without even seeing it there.

"Only when it ends that way! I'll bet this'll be on the internet!" was her reply, pointing up. Looking to the sky, I could just make out Cody flying above us, camera in his hand. Dodging a car, I looked back to my opponent, seeing we were still neck and neck.

"Here comes the turn!" she shouted, making my head snap forward. At exactly the same instant, we skidded to a halt before, in a mighty stride, took off in the other direction. Almost instantly, the wind following us changed direction.

"Ever ran this hard before?" I asked, seeing her slight tiredness. I knew she could feel it because I could too.

"No, but then no-one's ever been good enough competition," she shouted back, still aware we were side by side. As we both looked forward, we saw that a crowd had gathered to see the finish. As we came closer, they moved aside, Jake being the only one to stand by the side of the finish line.

"Final stretch!" I shouted, putting on every ounce of speed I could. As we pushed ourselves, I could tell we were starting to hit Mach 3, a sonic boom erupting behind us as we crossed the finish line. Of course, having hit the speeds we did, it was a difficult task to stop. However, before we could tackle that problem, someone beat us to it.

To say the least, I was surprised when I felt my limbs freeze up, trapped in telekinetic energy. Looking to the right, I saw a girl standing there, long dark hair obscuring her eyes. When she looked up, I saw her pale yellow eyes before me and Christine were dropped rather graciously. The girl simply shook her head before walking off.

"That's Alma. She can be okay sometimes, but just stay on her good side," Christine said, walking over to Jake to find out the result. I quickly followed, standing beside Christine in front of Jake as he grinned.

"It's a tie. You're both as fast as the other," he announced, several cheers and gasps coming from the crowd. I glanced at Christine, seeing a smirk on her face, showing she must have been pleased with the result.

"Finally a decent target to beat," I laughed, a similar laugh coming from my rival. As the crowd left, I ran to where Cody was watching the video with Frenzy, coughing to get their attention.

"Cool race. Definitely a keeper," he grinned. We were about to walk off when we heard someone running to us.

"How'd the race go?" asked Gale, two more girls with her. One had long brown hair and green eyes, while the other had red/brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"He and Christine are even. And I have video evidence," Cody said proudly, Frenzy clinging around his neck.

"Nice. Oh, Tyson, meet Sasha and Amelia, two of my best friends. Sasha can manipulate plant life and Amelia can control ice," Gale said, Sasha, the green eyed girl, giving a little wave while Amelia, the blue eyed girl, said hi.

"So, anything planned for the rest of today?" Amelia asked.

"Not really, I don't even know what there is to do," I muttered, looking at the ocean view.

"Well, we could give you this and you could come with us," Sasha said, handing me a plain white hover-board. The second I touched it, it changed shape in a flash of light, now having a sleeker shape with two air jets at the back, not to mention a snazzy pale blue and silver colour scheme with various wind patterns.

"Nice," I said, dropping the board to the ground and feeling it activate. Amelia's had an icy white and blue colour scheme and icy patterns, Sasha's had bright green leafy patterns and Gale's had vibrant orange stars decorating hers.

"I'll float," Cody said, shrugging as Frenzy transformed into a little CD player and sat on the back of Amelia's board. As we rode off (or flew), the little bot played Looking Up by Paramore.

"I'm amazed at how much the school feels like a holiday resort," I said, glancing around at all the students hanging out. There were sports fields, swimming pools, a few stores, a restaurant, a few little cafes and a few discos. There even seemed to be a place where those with darker tastes (a.k.a, Miranda and Lilith) could have fun. Speak of the girl, I happened to see Miranda leaning against the wall, Lilith, Magenta and two other girls, who I guessed where her sisters, talking.

"Hey Miranda," I called, waving when she looked up. Her glaring eyes softened, a small smile tugging at her lips.

As with a world of people with powers, there's always going to be someone who uses those powers in the wrong way. I watched as a boy with fiery red hair, similar coloured eyes and mostly fiery coloured attire launched large jets of flames at us.

"Inferno!" Amelia shouted, her hands glowing with an icy radiance. She quickly fired a stream of ice from one hand while forming an icicle with the other. As she threw the icicle, it simply perished in the second flame jet.

"A little help here!" she shouted, barely keeping the flames suppressed. Cody fired yellow lasers from his eyes, Gale muttered some words as her hands cackled with blue lightning and my hands shone with a pale blue light.

"Bring it. You'll fall quickly enough," Inferno chuckled, turning up the heat. As blue lightning arced from Gale's fingertips, I leapt up, bringing my arm back and, in a sweeping motion, fired a wave of telekinetic energy at the flame jets. Both our attacks hit home, mine stopping the flame jets while Gale's shocked the attacker.

"Leave this to me," Sasha said as she moved her arms, vines rising from the ground and moving in time with her arms, wrapping around Inferno's body. As he started to burn through, we heard an unearthly low moan from behind us.

"My turn," Miranda said, a darker than black fist forming beside her. When Inferno broke free, the fist punched him, knocking him to the ground before a darker than black mist moved underneath him, Miranda rising up while punching him in the gut.

"Okay, first encounter with a super villain. What a first day you're having," Cody said, patting me on the back. Sasha, Amelia and Gale grabbed their boards while Miranda walked off.

"Yeah, heck of a day," I sighed back, grabbing my board and jumping on. Looking back, Inferno seemed to have vanished, but I was two surprised to really think of doing anything.


	6. Chapter 6

_Christine's POV_

I was currently lying on the beach, sunglasses on and soaking up the late morning sun, when someone with familiar gelled dark brown hair and light grey eyes stood above me, blocking my sun.

"If you're imagining me naked, I will make your little butt as red as my streaks," I sighed, watching as his face reddened slightly before he composed himself.

"Very funny, but I'm not here for that....." he started to say, until I interrupted ".....and yet that's also a reason you're here," making him go red again. As much as Adam Young's my boyfriend, it's fun to taunt him like that.

"Look, I wanted to know if you wanted to see what this delivery is. I hear it's something pretty interesting," he said, which at least made me remove my sunglasses.

"Alright. But when's it coming?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the sun.

"Sometime this evening. Between six and seven. Meet me and Steve outside the football field before six," he said before turning to go.

"Forgetting something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned, a small smirk on his face as he leant down, giving me a quick kiss on the lips, before he actually walked off. Smiling, I put my sunglasses on and laid back down on my blue jacket and tried to get back to relaxing.

As I started to fall asleep, I heard something beside me. Opening my eyes, I looked to see four red robotic eyes looking at me.

"Hey Skorpy, looking for Brad?" I yawned, petting the robotic scorpion's head. He clicked and whirred, showing he liked the attention. "I'm not really in a playful mood right now. Maybe you can find Kyle to play with," I said, tickling him under the chin. Mentioning the shapeshifter's name made Scorponok whir with delight as he burrowed into the sand, looking for Kyle.

"Guess I'd better not fall asleep. I need to get this hair cut," I mumbled to myself, holding one of my red streaked black locks in my fingers. I was really hoping to get my hair in a windswept style, so I'd made an appointment at two.

Instead of falling asleep, I looked up to see Maria moving towards me, sitting down beside me.

"Enjoying the sun?" she asked, her light blue eyes having a small glint in them. It was always there, looking somewhat mischievous.

"Yep, just soaking it up while I can. Hear there's a storm on the way," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I heard you and Tyson are even. I guess I'll leave you then," she sighed. I listened as her footsteps in the sand grew distant before I pulled out my cell phone.

"Twelve fifteen. Guess its lunch time," I said, sitting up and grabbing my dark red socks and dark blue converse high-tops. After putting them on, I made my way to the nearest cafe.

"Afternoon Christine. Dining alone?" the guy behind the counter asked, already setting to work preparing my usual order.

"Looks it," I replied, getting money out of my pocket. After a few minutes, my order of a sweet chilli and chicken sandwich was ready, and as I sat down, I looked over the ocean. It always seemed to reflect the sun in such a way that it sparkled like sapphires. I then watched as students went about their lives, some in groups talking, some playing on the beach and couples out on little walks, hand in hand.

I sighed, starting to eat when I thought of how often Adam and I went on those sorts of walks. Not that often, but hey, we weren't the typical high school sweethearts. That was when I saw the storm clouds on the horizon. As I ate my little lunch, I thought back. I hadn't attempted to run on water since.....ever. I had at least an hour or so before my appointment......

Almost choking on the last bite, I leapt from my chair and crouched into a sprint start, poised on the balls of my feet. From the word go, I was flying, my feet skimming the sandy beach. I closed my eyes as the water drew closer, half expecting to be up to my neck in seawater. After a second of being dry, I opened my eyes.

"Alright!" I whooped, speeding up and enjoying it as water sprayed in my wake. I was enjoying it so much that I couldn't stop myself giggling in delight as I turned back to the shore, guessing I should go to my appointment early. As I slowed down on the beach, I barely avoided crashing into Kate.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself. Care to tell me what Adam Young is up to?" she asked, dark grey eyes verging on black as she stared me down.

"We were just going to see what this special delivery would be. You want in, ask him, not me," I said, my eyes on the katana on each side. Her black sneakers, dark blue jeans and black tunic were almost hidden by her black cape, something I heard kept an endless supply of shurikens and kunai.

"Thanks hun, I'll ask him," she said, turning to walk away. She gave me a sideways wink and fanged grin before she vanished, using her teleportation powers.

"Note to self, don't look in her eyes," I sighed, mentally slapping myself. I started walking to the hair salon, noticing that Gale and Maria must have made appointments, seeing as Gale's hair now had a purple tint to it, and Maria's had gone from blond to a dark brown. Gale was with Sasha, Amelia, Cody and Tyson, a small CD player sitting next to them, while Maria walked past, giving me a little nod of acknowledgement.

As I walked in through the door, I noticed some kids were sitting, waiting while their friends got their hair done. One of the hairdressers took me to a seat, and I closed my eyes, waiting for him to be finished.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I looked in the mirror, grinning with satisfaction. My hair was now only down to my shoulders, looking windswept. He'd also made my highlights that little bit brighter.

"You like it?" the hairdresser asked, standing behind me.

"Very much. Thank you," I complemented, handing him the money before walking outside. Looking around, I saw it was extremely quiet, then looked up at the sky. "Okay, better find Adam and Steve," I muttered, looking at the dark sky, then at my phone. I had at least an hour to find them.

"What's the matter Sissy-Christy, loose something?" came a jeering voice. I turned to find a young Hispanic boy looking at me in a mocking way. He had dark brown hair and eyes and he just reeked of men's perfume.

"Leo, bug off. I'm not in the mood for a butt-kicking," I groaned, turning to walk away. Annoyingly, he just stepped in my way.

"Now why would I hurt a hot girl like you?" he asked, clearly failing to sound flirty.

"I meant your butt-kicking. Now shift!" I growled, clenching my fists.

"Ouch, how does Adam put up with you?" he asked, backing into someone. That someone now had serious grey eyes in a pointed glare at Leo.

"Maybe I'm just someone who respects her personal space and knows when to leave be," Adam snarled, having to look down slightly into Leo's eyes. I almost laughed when Leo gulped, slowly backing away.

"Now easy man, I was just talkin to her. I didn't mean trouble, she just looked lonely....." he stuttered, yelping when Adam cracked his fists.

"Ooh, I'd say you've ticked him off. Now, what was his nickname.....oh yeah, Shockblast," I muttered tauntingly, watching as Adam slowly raised his fist. I swear Leo broke the sound barrier when he ran away.

"I really hate that guy. I think he's flirted with almost every girl here," Adam sighed, turning to walk away. I tagged along, walking next to him towards the sports fields.

"You know you're the only guy for me? I mean, Leo can try, but I'll always turn him down," I said. I saw the grin on his face as he tried not to laugh at something.

"You turn him down, I knock him down, is that right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I swear, when he does that he really gets to me. In a good way.

"And Steve bulldozes over what's left," I added, meeting his look.

"Triple threat. Shall we go and get something to eat. We're to meet Steve and Kate at the football field in about an hour," he said, slowly increasing his speed.

"You're letting her come?" I asked, easily keeping pace.

"She's a ninja with teleport powers. Plus she's a friend," Adam said, shrugging.

"Alright, see ya at the coffee shop," I said, moving quick enough to be ahead, but slow enough that he could keep up.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tyson's POV_

One thing I love about this place is the game's room. It even has a pretty advanced Virtual Reality system that I was enjoying to the full.

"Robot's on the incoming!" Cody shouted. We were playing a cool Sonic themed game, and I was enjoying the thrill of it.

"On it," I called back, about to spin into the bots when the simulation shut off.

"What the heck happened?" Cody shouted as we walked out of the VR chamber.

"Power cut. The school's running on reserve power for some reason. Enough to power everything but the VR room and the nightclubs," Gale said, typing at a keyboard.

"Just great. Huh, the storm hasn't hit yet, so unless Jack did something that overloaded power, what happened?" Cody asked just as said elemental walked in. I'm guessing he heard, cause he slapped Cody upside the head.

"I did absolutely nothing. And I haven't the foggiest idea how we've lost power," Jack sighed, leaning against the wall. Before we could discuss anything, an announcement sounded over the intercom, telling us to get to our dorms.

"We'd better go," Amelia said, she and Sasha grabbing their air boards and leaving the room. Gale grabbed hers, Jack took his board, a dark yellow lightning bolt patterned one, off his back and I grabbed mine, watching as it folded into a backpack.

"Must be a big storm on the way if we're to go to our dorms," Cody muttered, hovering a few inches above the ground. When we got outside, the sky was filled with almost black clouds, thunder already booming close by. While Gale and Jack got on their boards, I ran close to them while Cody flew.

"Let's hope lightning doesn't decide to strike. If it does, Jack'll be a living lightning rod," I commented, skidding to a halt when some strange robot landed in front of us.

"That ain't a guard robot," Cody gasped as the robot fired a large claw at us. Cody flew up, I dashed to the left while Gale and Jack dodged right.

"Leave it to me!" I shouted, jumping as the robot fired its claw again. In the air, I dived straight at it, spinning in midair to hit it, feet first. I landed my foot to its head, causing it to spark violently as Cody fired his eye lasers at it, blowing the thing to pieces.

"Only reality can beat virtual reality," Cody whooped, dropping a few inches when more robots appeared.

"Well, you two'll get to play your game," Gale whispered, her board on her back and her hands glowing with golden fire and green tinted wind swirling around her feet. Jack was beside her, lightning cackling at his fingertips.

"_Targets acquired. Response: Annihilate," _the robot ordered, the gun on its arm firing. We all dodged the bullets, then moved erratically as other robots fired guns and claws. Gale was moving almost as quick as her namesake, using a barrage of magic spells that were at her disposal. Cody was performing aerial acrobatics while firing his lasers.

Jack was a blur, moving as fast as his element, grabbing the fired claws and lighting the bots with a few thousand volts. I was striking out with a flurry of kicks before launching a sweeping wave of telekinetic energy. After about two minutes, all that was left were robot carcasses and spare parts.

"Where did they come from?" Jack asked as we ran back to the dorms, making it inside before we encountered more clanckers.

"No clue. But if that's the best they've got, we've got nothing to worry about," Cody laughed, flying ahead of us.

"He's right. If it only takes the four of us to beat them that quickly, they don't stand a chance," I said as we arrived at our dorm rooms. As I opened the door, I became encased in dark purple energy, moving towards a certain girl with raven wings.

"Time to practice," Rachel said, pulling me towards the bedroom.

_

* * *

_

Ashley's POV

I yawned as I lay on my bed, bored as I played with a small flame in my hand. Shannon was equally as bored, since there was nothing worth interest on TV and Aiden was on the computer.

"Maybe we should find someone to talk to," Shannon sighed, sitting up. I noticed she had been playing with some water, moving it like a snake around the room.

"Who? Kate's with Christine and Adam and everyone's caught up in their own thing," I said, yawning yet again.

"I was thinking, maybe we could talk to Miranda. Apart from Lilith and the triplets, we're the only people she doesn't hate as much as everyone else," Shannon said with a shrug. Seeing her logic, I nodded, slowly sitting up before getting to my feet. I let Shannon lead the way towards the door at the end of the hall. One thing I was worried about was that fire and shadows wouldn't mix well.

"Hey, Miranda. It's Shannon and Ashley," Shannon called as she knocked. Before I could stop myself, I gulped. The door opened slightly and an almost white face with piercing violet eyes looked out.

"Yes?" Miranda asked, her voice sending shivers down my spine. She may be younger than me, but I've seen how strong she is.

"We were just wondering if we could talk. Maybe, get to know each other a little better," Shannon replied, sounding as calm as usual.

"Um...okay. Come in," Miranda stuttered, slight surprise evident in her tone. When she opened the door, I was kinda surprised at what her room looked like.

Granted, it was mostly black, but the bedside lamp cast a violet glow over everything, revealing the posters of...well, they were mostly dark and gothic, but not anything scary. If anything was scary, it was her bed, which I swear looked like a coffin.

"So, how have things been?" Shannon asked, sitting down in a dark violet beanbag. I did the same while Miranda sat on her bed.

"They've been okay, I guess. Just a little boring," Miranda replied, her fishnet gloved hands fiddling with her hair. I could tell she was feeling awkward cause, truth be told, I definitely was.

"I'm guessing you've met Amy's brother Tyson," Shannon said, a small smirk on her face. I watched as Miranda, despite the lack of light and the fact her face was mostly hidden by her hair, noticeably turned a shad of light red.

"Yeah. He seemed nice, if a little...unconfident. But then, I don't really know what it's like to not be able to control one of your powers," the goth said calmly, lying back on her bed.

"I wouldn't say he can't control them. He's just got something holding him back that Rachel and Michelle don't have," I spoke up, Miranda and Shannon both looking at me with curious gazes. "It's the same thing that stops Christine from standing still. Typical speedster impatience," I added, all three of us chuckling.

"True, but still, he seems pretty nice. He stood up for me, which isn't something many others can say," Miranda sighed, her violet eyes losing some of their usual glow.

"Did something happen today?" Shannon asked, ocean blue cresent moon symbols appearing on the back of her hands for the briefest second.

"Vincent's gang. They cornered me and, well, left me this," Miranda sighed, showing a purple bruise on her abdomen that contrasted with her pale skin. I quickly glanced at the back of my own hands, seeing the bright red sun symbols etching themselves onto my skin.

"They won't get away with this," Shannon hissed, hands glowing blue, at least until something caught Miranda's attention.

"When did Tyson dye his hair black?" she asked, making both of us whirl to the window. What we saw was Tyson with black hair hovering outside the window. Except his eyes were glowing unnaturally, and in a burning crimson.

"Surprised to see me?" "Tyson" asked, a cocky grin on his face. I was about to ask him what he was doing, when there was a knock on the door. My eyes widened when I heard Tyson's voice.

_"Uh Ashley, Shannon, you coming to dinner?"_ he asked, much to my shock. The red eyed Tyson's eyes widened before he muttered "Gotta go," and flew away in a blur of dark blue.

"Yeah, coming. Miranda, would you like to join us?" Shannon asked, slightly unnerved.

"I already ate. You guys go on ahead," Miranda muttered, her eyes narrowed in confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

_Christine's POV_

As Adam and I ran to the football field to meet Steve and Kate, we both skidded to a halt and ducked into a bush as Michael Davidson, a boy with long dark brown hair, darker brown eyes and really pale skin seemingly appeared from nowhere, his black jacket flowing in the wind. He's a half-vampire at the school, the only other one being Miranda.

"I know you two are there. I'm not going to bite you...unless you give me reason to," he joked, pointing a fanged grin in our direction. While we're not friends, we're not enemies, just the...anti-heroes of the school.

"What are you doing out here? Storm's coming," Adam said as we emerged from hiding, forming his words cautiously.

"And right back at you. You don't ask, I don't ask, and we'll be on our merry way," Michael said calmly, walking off as if nothing had happened.

"Come on, the others are waiting," I whispered, the two of us already running again. After a few minutes, we arrived, seeing Steve stand there, his hair cut in an almost marine fashion and green eyes sparkling in anticipation. Kate was there in all her ninja gear, sitting Indian style as she meditated.

"Took your time for someone who moves fast," Kate sighed, only her lips moving as she spoke. In a blur of movement, she was on her feet and her katana, which had been sitting next to her, were at her hips. She was slower to pick up her cape, wrapping it around her. To prove my earlier statement, she pulled out a kunai and shuriken before putting them back.

"Well since we're here, can we get going?" Steve yawned, having been leaning lazily against the fence. We walked as he cracked his knuckles and neck, making me shudder. It always grossed me out when he cracked his neck.

"What do you think this delivery is?" I asked, walking just behind Adam as he led the way. He looked to the sky thoughtfully before replying.

"Not too sure. I just know it's coming from Lilith's dad's company, and that it's important enough to get us a day off. Apart from that, it could be some big invention or a big present for Lilith for all we know," he answered with a shrug. Somehow I doubted it would be a gift for Lilith. Sure, her dad owned the biggest technology corporation, but Lilith wasn't exactly a spoilt brat.

"But why send it to here. Isn't there some top secret warehouse they could send it?" Steve pondered, scratching his head.

"Exactly. If it's worth stealing, the first place to send it would be a secret warehouse. However, it would take a really clever person to think to look at the boss's daughter's school. Say a spy, a bounty hunter or some clever cogs," Kate answered, having a katana in hand and twirling it.

"So it must be something _big_ then, if someone would have to be, oh say, a ninja, to figure out it's here" I said, walking backwards as I smirked at Kate. Said ninja gave me a half smile in return before Adam pulled me into some bushes and clamped his hand over my mouth.

"_We're here!"_ he whispered, Steve helping to stop me from flailing and lashing out. When his words sank in, I sat as still as I could (as in, making small movements) while we watched a truck back into towards one of the school out-buildings. When the back of the truck opened, we watched as something was carried out, covered in a tarp.

"_Very high tech way of hiding it,"_ I whispered, Adam and Steve laughing inwardly while Kate, whose black clad behind was nearly in my face, sighed, a small smirk on her face.

"_They're trying to make it look like school supplies. Anything high tech would arouse suspicion," _Kate explained, her almost coal black eyes constantly watching the object. Once the thing was inside the building, Adam nudged me, and he watched as I seemed to disappear in front of him before running silently into the building.

Once inside, I watched as the door closed, blocking out the natural light. I stayed invisible as I noticed something amiss, almost like someone else was in here. My suspicions were confirmed when what I thought was a crate phased out of existence, a man with dark ocean blue eyes and short blond hair taking its place. I watched as he pulled the tarp off the thing, revealing a round glass orb with a stranger orb of energy constantly spinning, arcs of rainbow coloured energy striking at the glass casing.

"Now what price will you fetch?" the man whispered, placing some strange device on top of the orb. It was that moment the air rippled, Kate's way of telling me she was teleporting inside. The man, slightly shocked, phased into a storage crate just as my ninja friend appeared, the "crate" sitting behind her as she looked at the orb.

"Guess it was something important," she muttered, letting out a muffled scream when the man phased back into existence, clamping something on her wrist as he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"More than you can imagine. And I'll bet there'll be an extra reward if I give him a teleporter," the man said, pushing a button on his belt that made him and Kate, who was struggling in his grasp, vanish, the strange orb vanishing as well. I instantly went visible, looking for a way out. Kate was supposed to come in and teleport us both out, but given the circumstances.

"There'd better be an air vent somewhere around here," I muttered, looking around the room until I found a vent cover. Pulling it off easily, I began to crawl through it, turning invisible in case of emergencies. Thankfully, the vent leads to the back of the building, where Adam and Steve would be waiting.

"What's taking them so long? They should be here by now," Steve muttered, pacing back and forth. Adam was pretending to look at a watch, showing his impatience. It was kinda funny to see their reaction when I kicked on the vent cover.

"Christine! What the heck?" Adam yelled, crouching down to my level.

"Kate and the thing were taken by some guy. The thing was some orb of energy with a round glass case, probably some kind of power source. They guy teleported them out of there with some belt teleporter thing," I explained as Steve ripped the cover off. Yes, he also has super strength, it's a common power.

"A teleporter belt. That must have something that someone smart like Viola could track," Adam pondered. When he clicked his fingers, I knew he had a plan in mind.

"Steve, you go and find Logan while Christine, you find that Tyson guy. I'll get Viola to the teleporter belt. Take these walkie-talkies and I'll give you three the signal to go," Adam said, pointing that last part at me. In other words, get Logan and Tyson, then the three of us storm the place at top speed and save the day. I looked at Steve, then to Adam, taking in all we were doing. After that, I only had two words to say.

"Aw heck," I sighed, running off towards the dorms at top speed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Tyson's POV_

Rachel's one good teacher. I've managed to learn how to levitate the object I intend to levitate and throw it with considerable force. Rachel said she's impressed, saying I must have the best aspects of both a telekinetic and a speedster rather than the worst. At least I'm finally getting something done right.

I am now sitting on the couch, Kyle, Cody, Sean and I talking about video games. We'd already had something to eat, so we were just relaxing with full stomachs.

"I personally think Bioshock 2 is better than Modern Warfare 2. Bioshock has a deeper story and some more interesting characters," I said.

"But Modern Warfare 2 has better game play and multiplayer," Kyle retorted, clearly having this one prepared.

"But MW2 just follows the same old rules of shooting games. Bioshock combines shooting with something almost like superpowers. That keeps it fresh and interesting," Cody responded.

"But MW2 is more addictive," Sean said, a confident grin on his face.

"Maybe, but wait until War for Cybertron comes out. MW2 multiplayer with robots that transform into tanks, cars, trucks and jets. The only thing better than calling an airstrike is actually _being_ the airstrike," I commented. We were broken from our discussion when there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it. Heard, Jasmine got transferred out, so I doubt it's her," Allie said as she answered the door, stepping aside to show Christine standing there, her face grim.

"Kate's been kidnapped, and I need Tyson's help to rescue her," she sighed, taking an awkward step inside.

"Why Tyson's help? Why not someone else's?" Allie asked, looking at Christine suspiciously. Everyone else also seemed a bit tense, myself included.

"Same reason Steve went to ask Logan to help. We don't know where they went, so we need to get there quickly," she said quickly. I instantly knew she was hiding something, but decided now wasn't the time to ask.

"Okay. Besides, nothing like a friendly competition to lighten the mood a little," I replied, a small smirk on my face as I left the room with Christine. Once out of earshot, I came out with my suspicions.

"Any other reason why you need my help? And how did Kate get kidnapped anyway?" I asked, meeting her almost crimson eyes.

"That thing that got us a day off. They were delivering some power source to the school for safe keeping. I snuck in for a look, but someone else was already hiding there. He put some device on top of the power source, then when Kate appeared, he grabbed her and teleported outta there. Had to crawl through the vent to get out," she explained as we met up with Steve and Logan. Before I could ask anything else, someone's voice came from a walkie-talkie.

"_Viola found the guy. He's on some ship that's sailing further away each second,"_ the voice said, making me tense.

"Great, how are we meant to get there now," I groaned, seeing Christine smirk.

"Logan has shoes that channel jets of air to help him move quicker. And I made a little discovery earlier that you'll like," she giggled, taking off at almost top speed towards the ocean. I could guess what she was attempting, and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it. She was actually running on the water!

"Let's not let her have all the fun," Logan said, but he was looking at me with an equally shocked expression. Of course, my shock turned to barely contained excitement as I sprinted to catch up, unaware I'd hit water till it started to spray into my face.

"Yes! I can't believe it!" I yelled, looking to see Logan skating nearby, looking at me with an amazed expression. I could tell he'd never done this before either.

"You two, create a diversion while I get on board!" Christine yelled, disappearing from sight in a blink. I looked as Logan's hands glowed dark yellow with energy, his eyes also close to glowing. I felt my energy move through me, channelling it into my hand. After Logan and I brought our arms back we made a sweeping motion, sending a wave of light blue energy and a bolt of bright yellow energy crashing into the ship's side.

_Christine's POV_

I barely made it on board when the boys' attacks hit the ship. That coupled with the storm, I'm surprised they didn't sink the thing with the first attack. It looks a lot like a pirate galleon, even down to the sails, masts and it even feels like it's made of wood.

"What in the high seas? We're under attack!" a robotic pirate yelled, various underlings getting to work. And I was standing right here under their noses, making my way towards where I assumed the brig was.

* * *

As it turned out, the brig was very hard to find, since this ship is massive and I have no plan of the inside. I was just passing a weapons room when I happened to see Kate's twin katana sitting propped against a wall, her cape hanging above them. Smirking at my good fortune, I grabbed them before running on, keeping an ear open for any sounds of life.

After about a minute, I found where I was looking for, seeing Kate sitting on the floor, her hands tied behind a support beam.

"A little tied up?" I remarked, making her jump as she looked up at me.

"These ropes have traces of amethyst, otherwise I'd be outta here by now," she sighed as I cut through the ropes with her katana. I waited as she rubbed some feeling into her hands before handing her the katana and cape.

"Well, Tyson and Logan are doing a good job of sinking this thing, so let's get outta here," I said as an explosion rocked the boat.

"Not without the thing he stole. If we don't take it back, he'll sell it to some terrorist or something. Now come on, I swiped a map of the ship from him when he grabbed me," Kate said, sprinting out of the room before I could argue. Sighing, I took off in pursuit.

_Tyson's POV_

I am really glad Rachel taught me how to control my telekinesis, otherwise this task of being the distraction would be a lot harder. As Logan dashed around the ship firing his yellow energy spears, I dodged cannon fire while also throwing a few cannonballs (talk about old-fashioned) back at them, taking to levitating to make life easier.

"Let's take the fight to them!" I yelled towards Logan, trying to be heard over the massive storm. He nodded, his jet shoes propelling him into the air. We both landed on the deck at the same time, looking up into the faces of an army of robot pirates.

"We're so screwed," I muttered, my eyes meeting Logan's.

"Well, at least Jasmine isn't here, otherwise we _really _would be," he said, a glint in his purple eyes. I laughed inwardly at his little joke as we leapt into the air again, moving like blurs from robot to robot.

_Christine's POV_

I have to admit, looking at that power core thing never loses its impressiveness the second time, watching all those colours spiral and arc out like lightning to the glass container. While I stared (possibly with mouth agape) Kate, being all business, fiddled with the device on top of it. After about thirty seconds, the orb disappeared in a flash of light, snapping me from my unresponsiveness.

"I like your plan, but I doubt you could flood this ship with your drool," Kate taunted, giving me "just kidding" look when I glared at her. She then took off outta the room, swords in hand, towards outside and, I imagine, the boys. I was in hot pursuit, the two of us bursting onto the deck to find robot parts, any robots still standing quickly being taken down by a blue and purple blur.

"I think they have it covered, but where's the captain?" Kate muttered, whirling round to see the man who'd kidnapped her.

"Right here. Just call me Crusade, bounty hunter for the right price. And since you stole my stolen leviathan core, I'll just have to demand a high price for a teleporter," he sighed, cockily glancing at Kate. Basically, few people have the power to teleport like Kate can, so someone who can is a very likely target for bounty hunters.

"Well let's see if you're good captain who goes down with his ship!" Kate growled, swords in hand as she lunged at him. He drew two pirate swords from his belt and dashed towards her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Christine's POV_

I covered my ears as Kate and Crusade's swords clashed, glancing over my shoulder to see Tyson and Logan slowing down with plenty of robo-pirates surrounding them. Without hesitation, I leapt into the fray, lashing out in whatever way I could.

"What took ya so long? Party started ages ago," Tyson quipped, kicking a robot in the head and decapitating it.

"This thing was like a maze. How many of these things are there?" I groaned, seeing more appear from various areas of the ship.

"No clue, lost count at about a hundred," Logan interjected, ducking when a robot tried to punch him before landing a punch of his own into the bot's chest and firing a golden energy spear through it. I was about to reply when, somehow in the middle of this storm, the wind picked up. While trying not to let it consume me, I watched as tin-men were sent hurling into the sea while some were blown to pieces.

"Where did that come from!" Tyson yelled, fighting the wind to stay on the ship.

"Not where, but who. Look!" Logan yelled back, pointing up to a boy who was floating in midair, arms outstretched in front of him.

"Jackson! Never been more glad to see him," I whooped before looking back to Kate, who was now somehow fighting Crusade on top of the ship's mast. With Jackson's wind dying down, I ran to try and help, but a powerful wave combined with a strong wind almost sent me flying off the boat.

_Tyson's POV_

I watched as a wave threatened to take Christine out to sea, concentrating my energy like Rachel had told me, letting it surround Christine, before manipulating the energy, moving it while it encased her. She glanced at me, no doubt seeing my cyan coloured aura, before pointing to the ship's mast.

"Get me up there!" she yelled, barely audible over the wind, but I still heard her. Focusing on the energy to make it do what I wanted it to. When she landed on the mast, I focused the energy around myself, shooting upwards like a rocket to where Christine and Kate were facing off against some guy.

"A ninja, a speedster and a telekinetic? I've faced tougher opponents," the guy taunted, sounding cocky, but he had every right to be. He knew how to fight, and Kate was the only one here who had any kind of proper combat training.

"Yeah well, after we win, we'll see if you're the good captain," Christine shrugged, giving a two-fingered salute to the man. I barely suppressed a laugh at the over confident grin on her face.

"I won't be the one going down with the ship," the guy said, a little irritated by Christine's attitude, before he charged, his blade meeting with Kate's. Christine somersaulted into the air, aiming a kick at the guy's head, but he moved, almost causing Kate to slice Christine's foot off.

"Stupid children," he muttered, not noticing me sneak behind him.

"Word of advice," I said, disappearing as he turned. "Next time you say that, just remember this little trick," I added, bringing down my foot just as he turned. When he blocked, I smirked, remembering my specialty. Landing in a crouch, I pounced forward, hitting him with about fifty supersonic attacks in under a minute, the constant impacts shattering his blade.

"A telekinetic speedster? I never thought there could be such a combination," he mused, eying me up and down with ocean blue eyes. I smirked, never getting tired of hearing that.

"Yeah, well you just aren't as smart as you make out," I taunted, seeing Kate vanish. Instantly and silently, she appeared behind the guy, kicking him in the side of the head and knocking him to the deck below. When we looked down, we only just saw him vanish, leaving the air rippling.

"Not the good captain," Christine sighed before we all were thrown from the mast. I barely caught everyone before we hit, allowing us to land gently near Logan and Jackson.

"The storm's getting worse; we need to get back to the school now!" Logan yelled, his air shoes kicking in as he jumped to the rough ocean below, skating along the waves. Kate vanished, Jackson flew, leaving Christine and me to glance at each other.

"Didn't think this far ahead," she muttered, looking back out after the others.

"Why plan when you can just wing it?" I asked, barely able to stand as wind and waves battered the ship.

"Now wouldn't wings be handy things right now?" Christine joked, getting ready for a running leap, as I levitated. She sprinted forward, leaping from the ship and barely able to keep her speed up on the waves. It was when she tried to run into a massive wave that I flew down and grabbed her.

"Before you say it, you ran off before I could ask!" I yelled, barely heard over the wind. The shore was only just visible, but I could make out three people standing on the beach, the weather barely having an effect on them.

"Who would be out in this storm?" I yelled. As the words left my mouth, lightning struck close-by, the short distance shocking me into a crash. After rolling on the sand, I looked to see Jack, Shannon and Laura standing there, looks of pure determination on their faces.

"This should be good," Christine gasped, watching as a large wave threatened to crash onto us. Before it could hit, Shannon jumped into the air, the wave retreating as she thrust her hand forward. As the winds picked up, they swirled around Laura, forming a mini twister around her.

"Get back!" Jack yelled at us as lightning exploded towards him. When it hit, he lit up like a Christmas tree, only he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked like he loved the lightning surging through him.

"Ready?" Laura yelled at him, getting a nod in return. What happened next was that the wind swirling around Laura was sent crashing at the ship, almost obliterating it, before Jack unleashed the lightning in a single burst, finishing the ship off in a blaze.

"I always forget how powerful they can be," Christine gasped, having been watching in complete awe. With similar awe, I simply nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

_Miranda's POV_

I yawned as I lay on my bed, bored out of my dark mind. With this storm, almost everyone was confined to their rooms. And by almost, I mean there are idiots who chose this moment to pull pranks. I could hear footsteps on the floor below, and they sounded like they were running, followed by an almighty crash. Guess they were reminded why Adam earned the nickname Shockblast.

"Well, guess it couldn't hurt to visit my own little world," I whispered, allowing my body to melt into a shadowy mist. It felt good to be surrounded by shadows, its dark energies soothing and inviting to me. Other people would be terrified if they were in my position, but whereas they believe shadows is evil, I believe shadows are needed for there to be balance. Or it's because I'm just a dark goth girl, so let's go with that.

In my world, I can manipulate everything in it to suit my needs. So, I pulled out my iPod and selected Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence, conjured myself a shadowed sword and some practice dummies (mainly in the form of Leo and Michael) and practiced some swordplay. I even went as far as to make the dummies bleed when I sliced them up (yes, I can be kinda sadistic in a way, but I hate them and it's my world). I was enjoying myself until one dummy made me freeze to the spot.

"What...Tyson? Why is he a dummy in here?" I asked myself out loud, making my sword disappear. These dummies were made because I wanted them here, but I didn't want Tyson here...at least, I don't think I do. True, he did stand up for me, and I did kiss him, but really, that was to be nice. Am I...no, no way, I can't seriously be falling in love with him! He stood up for me, there's no way anyone could love me in _that_ way.

"You don't know that," the Tyson dummy said, looking surprisingly sincere for a fake representation. Looking up, I ended up almost lost in those eyes, which were exactly like his. Could I be wrong? Ugh, all this confusion is making my head hurt, so I slowly left my world and re-entered the real world. It took me a second to regain my bearings, which isn't easy in a room full of black.

"Enjoy your time in your world, my dark angel?" a voice whispered, making me whirl round to the source to find Michael, my ex-boyfriend turned stalker, leaning against the wall. I would have run to the door, but he was standing way too close to it.

"Normally when I say something is over, I mean there's no room for arguments. You really think you're an exception to that?" I hissed, using my anger to cover up my fear.

"You do know that destiny would make me an exception. Why do you keep fighting it?" he asked, taking a step forward. As he took that step, an orange flame appeared behind him.

"And how many times do you need to be told, it's not destiny we're fighting, it's you?" Gale said angrily, showing herself. I actually stepped back when I noticed the orange glow in her eyes. This meant she was extremely peeved and, considering her elemental magic spells, extremely powerful.

"You really think you can beat me? You wouldn't dare attack me in here," Michael chuckled. This taunt only made Gale's eyes glow brighter as she ran at him, yelling a spell into the air and, right before my eyes, she and Michael vanished. I looked out my window to find them both down there in a standoff. Opening my window a little, my vampire hearing could hear what they were saying.

"Why do you bother fighting me? Miranda and I are destined to be together!" Michael yelled, launching a blast of mega-gravity (a concentrated burst of increased gravity) at Gale, who simply blocked it with shield of orange tinted air.

"When the stars come out, look at them again. I think you're wrong in so many ways," Gale shouted back before muttering a few different spells. Around her left hand, orange flames burned while in her right hand, dark purple lightning crackled, before she fired both elements, the fire sailing over Michael's shoulder while the lightning hit him in the chest. While it wasn't lethal, it did knock him flying into the wind. As soon as he vanished from sight, Gale muttered another spell, reappearing in my room.

"I still can't believe you used to date that guy," she mumbled, falling onto my bed.

"Yeah, funny you should mention the whole dating thing," I said, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Please tell me he won't turn out like Michael," Gale groaned.

"Well, I haven't dated the guy yet. I only just met him, but already he's made me confused about my emotions," I sighed. Gale must have been interested, seeing as she sat right up and looked at me.

"Is it someone I know?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. I was now feeling sorry for bringing this up.

"Sorta. He only just arrived today, and he stood up for me and...I kinda kissed him on the cheek," I said, feeling awkward about this. This intensified when Gale put the clues together.

"You mean...Tyson? I didn't think he was your type," she said, seeming almost confused.

"I know. It's just...the way he stood up for me earlier. I gave him the coldest of introductions and he still tried to help me. Thanks for getting rid of Michael for me," I whispered. Four short knocks made us look up at the door.

"_Hey, Gale, are you there? Sasha, Amelia and I wanted to know if you were joining our sleepover," _came the voice. Gale got up and answered, revealing the visitor to be Ciara, a girl with eagle wings and cloud related powers.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon," Gale said, closing the door as Ciara left. "You want to join us?" she then asked me.

"No thanks. As much as it felt good to get that off my chest, I'm not exactly wanting to do the whole 'talk about boys' thing," I sighed. Gale shrugged as she left, muttering a quick goodbye as she shut the door. Yawning a little, I looked at my bat-shaped clock. It said it was half nine, so I set up my art easel, picked up my paint palette and began painting.

_Ashley's POV_

As I lay on the couch, I felt drained. My powers are strongest during the day and are weaker at night, but that's not why I feel drained. It's because at nine, every evening, my body goes through the annoying process of expelling energy. This leaves me drained for about half an hour. Shannon goes through the same in the morning.

"There's hardly anything to do. And why can't I get on any of the computers," Cody complained, hovering a few inches above his favourite chair. I just shrugged, not bothered to do anything to shut him up. "Stupid storm, having to mess everything up. Nothing on TV, can't go out and..." he added, shutting up when I gave him an irritated glare.

"Can you maybe go into the other room and shut the door. I'm in a crappy mood right now," I warned, actually making steam come out of my mouth.

"Sorry, just really bored," he apologised, floating back down into his chair.

"Yeah, some people have all the fun," I sighed. Tyson was out on some rescue mission while Shannon, Laura and Jack were keeping the worst of the storm away. And speak of the speed demon, Tyson just burst into the room, soaked to the bone and his hair in a mess.

"Look what the storm threw out. How'd it go?" Cody asked as he laughed at Tyson's state. I just laughed quietly.

"It went well. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower that isn't cold," he said, his teeth chattering. Cody continued to laugh as Tyson left for the bathroom.

"Poor guy. I'd better get him some clothes," Cody sighed, leaving for the bedroom. As he left, Shannon, Jack and Laura walked in, similarly soaked. I watched as Shannon, using her water powers, manipulated the water out of their clothes.

"Well, that was fun," Jack muttered, running a hand through his soaked, standing on end hair. When he did anything with lightning in the middle of a storm, it made his hair stand on end if he was wet. Yawning, he left for our room, Laura close behind, while Shannon sat in the other end of the couch.

"I feel in the mood for hot chocolate," she sighed before yawning. At the sound of hot chocolate, I perked up.

"Wanna ask Jack, Laura or Tyson if they want any? Tyson looks like he could use it," I said, laughing a little as I remembered how he looked like a drowned rat. At that moment, Cody walked through, carrying Tyson's pyjamas to the bathroom door and sliding them through a cat-flap like door. There's two doors to go through to the bathroom. The second door is lockable, so any clean clothes are left outside the second door.

"Did I hear someone mention hot chocolate?" Cody asked, plopping himself down in his chair. His brown eyes were looking at us expectantly, almost like puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you can have some too," Shannon sighed. Grinning, he flew into his room, probably getting changed into pyjamas.

"Sometimes he's like a little flying puppy," Shannon sighed, getting up to go to the kitchen area while I went and asked who wanted some hot chocolate.


	12. Chapter 12

Ashley's POV

As it turned out, quite a few of us wanted hot chocolate. Sitting in the living room area were me, a now dry Tyson, Cody, Laura, Jack, Aiden, Kyle, Stephen and Sean, while Maria and Shannon were in the kitchen area making the stuff. The smell was floating around the room, causing Cody, Tyson (who was still a little cold), and Laura to sink into their seats.

"I'll be right back, I'm just taking this to Miranda," Shannon said, walking past carrying a mug of hot chocolate. It was kinda funny to see Tyson, Cody and Laura sniff the air as she walked past, looking longingly after her. I also found it kinda cute how Shannon seemed to act like a big sister to Miranda, but whether the two of them thought of each other like that I don't know.

_Miranda's POV_

I took a step back from my easel, looking at what I'd been painting. It was a butterfly with black wings with purple swirls. Making a note to give this to Viola, I sat down on my bed just as someone knocked the door.

"_Hey Miranda, want some hot chocolate?"_ Shannon asked. At the mention of hot chocolate, I made it to the door in a single stride, opening it quickly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Shannon said, handing me the mug.

"Thanks. And no, I think I'll stay in my room," I replied, trying not to sound rude.

"It's okay. You know where we are if you change your mind," she said as she left, leaving me to enjoy my liquid pleasure.

_Tyson's POV_

I yawned a little as Maria handed me some hot chocolate, licking my lips as I looked into the milky brown liquid. Taking a sip, I tried to resist the urge to just down it in one gulp. Looking around at everyone else, I could tell they felt the same, despite probably having had this stuff a few times before. When Shannon walked back in, Maria came out of the kitchen area with two mugs in hand, giving one to Shannon before they both sat down.

"What a day," Sean said, trying to start up conversation.

"Yeah, you said it," Cody yawned, taking another sip of his hot cocoa.

"This is almost perfect. Sitting here, drinking hot chocolate, surrounded by friends during a storm," Laura said, seeming very relaxed compared to the bundle of energy she usually was.

"Yeah. Almost perfect," Aiden agreed, leaning further back in his chair and sipping his drink. Everyone else simply nodded as the wind howled outside. Instead of darkening the mood, it actually made it better.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but hot chocolate is...so delightful," I murmured, getting questioning looks from everyone.

"Christmas is still a while away. But I definitely see what you mean," Maria chuckled, tapping her mug against Aiden's before they both took a drink. Putting their finished mugs down, Maria got up and went into her room.

"Is anyone else tired?" Kyle asked, letting out a big yawn that almost sounded like something a big cat would make. "Sorry," he muttered before, right in front of us, his body shrunk, shifted and morphed into that of a small grey, brown and dark green cat, before leaving the room. Believe me, you never forget the first time you witness a shape-shifter in action.

"Three, two, one," Jack mumbled, just as thunder crashed outside. At the mighty boom, Kyle, in cat form, jumped and screeched. It was hilarious, even when he gave us a glare and hissed threateningly.

"You'd think he'd know not to turn into a cat during a storm," Sean chuckled. Still laughing a little, I got up, said goodnight, and followed Kyle into the bedroom, levitating myself into bed. Looking over to Kyle's bed, I noticed he was still in cat form, lying there in a little ball, purring contentedly.

"What a first day," I yawned, letting my head collapse into the pillow before my eyes closed.

_

* * *

_

Jason's POV

I yawned as I turned another page in my book. Magenta was, as usual, dancing, the song playing being Lost in Stereo by All Time Low. Sam was lying on his bed, wearing earphones and Viola was nearly asleep, her eyes slowly fluttering shut, when thunder crashed, scaring the crap out of her. She gave me a frightened look. I nodded, watching as she reached my bed in a single beat of her wings.

"Thank you," she whispered, cuddling up close to me. Glad that she was comfortable, I continued reading. Magenta was still dancing, but her neon pink eyes were focused on us. The song had changed to Fireflies by Owl City, and she was moving slowly and calmly to the music. Even Sam was watching us with one eye open. Since Viola was asleep, I decided to ask why they were staring.

"What are you two staring at?" I asked.

"You two make such a cute couple," Magenta giggled, still dancing.

"And come on, she clearly likes you better than she likes me," Sam added.

"And what about you two? When are you going to get together?" I asked, noticing the two of them share a look before looking back at me.

"I don't know, about a month ago," Sam shrugged.

"Oh," I muttered, hearing Magenta barely contain her laughter. I would have whacked myself on the head for my cluelessness when Viola stirred.

"I'll play the song again," Magenta grinned, pushing a button and Fireflies played again. I couldn't believe what she was trying to do, but then that was typical Magenta behaviour.

"I heard them you know," Viola whispered, her cheeks a light shade of pink. I just sat there for a second, wondering what I should say.

"Sam's right as well. About me liking you more than him," she added, looking at me with those soft pale purple eyes.

"I...I don't know what to say," I stuttered. Ironic, a guy who loves reading can't say how he feels about a girl.

"Well, I do know what I want to say. I'm just not sure if you feel the same," Viola whispered, looking away.

"In that case, let me give you certainty. I...I love you Viola," I stammered, watching as she looked back at me, eyes softer than usual, before she kissed me.

_Normal POV_

As Jason and Viola kissed, Sam and Magenta, both lying on Sam's bed, looked at each other.

"Our work here is done," Sam whispered.

"Aw, where's my kiss," Magenta pouted, leaning down and letting Sam kiss her.

_

* * *

_

Ashley's POV

I watched as everyone else left for bed, leaving me alone in the main living room. Letting out a yawn, I felt tempted to simply fall asleep on the couch. Before I could even let myself fall asleep, I heard a strange noise out on the balcony. Getting to my feet, I slowly moved towards the balcony door, flame burning around my hand.

Cautiously, I pushed the door open, feeling the strong winds threatening to send my flying. I looked around, trying to find the source of the noise, but saw no obvious source. Turning, I reached out for the door, only to have my arms pulled behind me and a cold, firm hand clamp over my mouth. Before I could summon any fire, I felt my powers disappear. Whoever was holding me must have clamped something made of brimstone on my wrists.

"Hello dear," a voice taunted. My eyes widened when I recognised it. It was my own voice!

"I'll bet this is a shock for you. Don't worry, that's nothing compared to what's to come," my voice said again as someone jumped down onto the balcony. The red hair, the icy blue eyes, it was like looking at a reflection.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of your friends for you," the imposter said, a psychotic grin plastered over her face as I was flown away, kicking and screaming.


	13. Chapter 13

_Miranda's POV_

I had been fast asleep for a few minutes when I heard the noise. It sounded like something was going on outside, and I don't mean the storm. Allowing tendrils of shadow to slither over my arms, I walked onto the balcony, ready in case it was Michael.

Instead, I noticed a light in the sky, moving away from the school. It looked like a jet fighter, but there's no way a jet fighter would fly beneath the clouds during a storm. In fact, I could see that the light had been moving in an arch, taking off from one of the balconies. Looking to the balcony next door, I noticed Ashley before she disappeared inside.

"Something doesn't feel right," I whispered to myself, heading back inside and deciding to sleep on that idea.

_

* * *

_

Next morning-Tyson's POV

I woke up to a surprisingly quiet morning. Guess Stephen must have given Ashley the top bunk. Looking around the room, I saw Kyle, still curled up on his pillow in cat form, Sean still fast asleep and Cody sitting wide awake.

"When did you get up?" I asked, eying him suspiciously. As much as he was acting innocent, being around Kyle and Rachel for a while would mean that, being a prankster, he could hide it when he pulled a prank on someone.

"About an hour ago," he shrugged.

"What did you do?" I asked, getting ready to get him if he pulled anything on me.

"Why is it when I'm up before everyone, they assume I've done something?" he asked.

"Amy warned me you were a prankster for a reason. I'm not taking chances," I said, still keeping a wary eye on him.

"No, I don't pull pranks on new people until they've settled in. Now, I haven't done anything in this room, but next door..." he muttered. Before I could ask, I could hear three voices, presumably Jack, Aiden and Stephen, yell Cody's name.

"And that's my exit," Cody mumbled, flying out of the room in a heartbeat just as Stephen, his face covered in shaving cream, peaked into the room. Upon seeing the open bedroom door, he raced out, Jack and Aiden (also with shaving cream on their faces), sprinted after him. This awoke a sleeping Kyle and Sean.

"What the..." Sean grumbled before noticing Cody was absent. Kyle, meanwhile, uncurled himself, changed back into human form, shaking his head as he went into the living room.

"Nice thing to wake up to in the morning," I mumbled, just as there was a knock on the door. Getting up, I opened the door to find Miranda standing there, her violet eyes looking down the hallway.

"What in Makuta's name did Cody do now?" she whispered, almost sounding annoyed.

"Pulled a shaving cream prank on Stephen, Jack and Aiden. And what's a Makuta?" I asked.

"It's an ancient figure, supposedly the first shadow elemental. Could you maybe come out here a minute?" she asked, her eyes piercing into mine.

"Uh, okay, sure," I muttered, closing the door behind me. She gestured for me to follow her, leading me to a room I presumed was hers. Feeling more than a little awkward, I followed her inside.

"Did you notice anything strange last night during the storm?" she asked, giving me yet another piercing look.

"Uh, apart from the pirate ship I fought robots on, no," I said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Have you noticed anything weird with Ashley?" she questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"I haven't seen her this morning yet. Are you interrogating me?" I asked, wondering why she was asking me these questions.

"I saw Ashley on the balcony last night and something like a jet flying beneath the clouds. Seems a little strange if you ask me," she muttered.

"Okay, so why are we in your room?" I asked. She had been pacing while asking me questions, but this question made her freeze, her violet eyes widening.

"No reason," she mumbled, looking away from me. Shrugging, I turned to leave.

"Actually, can I maybe...spend the day with you? The triplets and Lilith are busy, so I've kinda got nothing to do..." she asked quickly. Surprised, I turned around, looking into those onyx eyes to see them almost pleading with me.

"Um, okay. I'll go and change," I muttered, leaving the room. When I opened the door, I could see Sean sitting on Cody's bed. Cocking an eyebrow, I looked to where he pointed, seeing Cody peeking out from under the bed.

"Hey, can I spend the day with you...if you haven't got any plans?" Cody asked, grinning nervously.

"Sorry, just made plans," I sighed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"Who with?" Sean asked. He seemed to be wondering how I'd made plans so early in the morning, so I thought for a second before telling him.

"Miranda asked me to spend the day with her," I replied, grinning when Cody, out of sheer shock, banged his head on the bed. "Karma's a witch isn't it?" I asked, kneeling down to look at him.

"Definitely. I'll see if Jackson has plans," he mumbled, crawling out from under the bed and walking heading towards the door.

"You aren't surprised Miranda asked Tyson to spend the day with her?" Sean asked, breaking his stunned silence.

"Come on Sean, she kissed him. Can't you see why she's asking? She _likes_ him," Cody said, chuckling as he opened the door. I swear he jumped a foot in the air when he found Miranda standing there, her obsidian hair doing little to hide her glowing purple eyes.

"And I don't particularly like you. Jealous?" she asked, her voice a monotone, but I swear I saw a small grin threaten to reveal itself.

"No, no, not jealous. I mean not that you're not good looking but..." Cody mumbled, backing away in fear. It was hilarious to watch, even Kyle peeked in to witness this.

"Relax. I won't hurt you. Though I'd look behind you if I were you," Miranda whispered, smirking devilishly. I bet everyone heard Cody gulp as he looked behind him, finding three peeved sixteen year olds glaring at him.

"Oh crap," Cody mumbled, flying out of the room with Stephen, Jack and Aiden sprinting after him. We all burst into hysterics as we watched, and by all of us, I'm including the night black clad goth standing in the doorway.

"I'll go and get changed," I said, still laughing as I headed for the bathroom to change.

_

* * *

_

Miranda's POV

I stood in the doorway, watching the comedy chase scene. I'll admit, it takes a lot to make me laugh, so I'll give Cody credit, he has his moments.

"What a morning," Sean sighed, having calmed down. When he looked back at me, his eyes seemed to widen.

"What?" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing...it's just you're...smiling?" he mumbled.

"I can smile you know," I retorted, probably still smiling to prove it.

"I know...it's just...I don't think I've ever seen you smile," Sean muttered, backing up a little.

"It's a rare occasion," I shrugged, leaning against the door frame.

"You want to sit down? I'm sure Tyson won't mind," Sean said, pointing, presumably, to Tyson's bed. Feeling a little awkward, I sat down.

"Well...this is awkward," Sean mumbled, giving a nervous grin my way.

"Yeah. I seem to have that effect," I added, looking back out to the hallway. My eyes widened when I spotted Michael walk past, noticing that he glanced into the room.

"Oh no you don't," Sean growled, slamming the door shut before Michael could try anything. He stood against it, holding it closed as a soft _boom _sounded, followed by silence. Wiping his brow, Sean sat back down just as Tyson walked back in, fully changed.

"What happened?" he asked, seeming confused.

"Nothing," both Sean and I said at the same time, our faces expressionless.

_

* * *

_

Tyson's POV

"Um, okay. Shall we go?" I asked, noticing Miranda hesitate for a second before getting up. Thinking nothing of it, I led the way out the door. I glanced back to see Sean peek out, glance up and down the hallway, then disappear back inside.

"Seriously, what happened?" I asked, looking down slightly at Miranda.

"Someone must have annoyed Adam and got reminded how he earned his nickname, Shockblast," she whispered as we went outside, greeted by a bright morning sun already drying up the rain. "I really don't like sunlight," I heard Miranda whisper, hissing a little.

"Would you rather be out in last night's storm?" I asked, wincing a little as she punched me, lightly, on the arm.

"Sorry, I just have a quick temper," she apologise.

"No worries," I shrugged as we passed the beach. It was only around eleven in the morning, yet already there were people lying on the beach, playing beach games and swimming. I could also see some debris from that guy's pirate ship littered in places.

"It seems quiet for such a nice day," Miranda whispered, looking ahead of us. Up ahead were the sports grounds, the outdoor pool and the gym. Believe me, I've never known a boarding school to have so many facilities.

"Well, anywhere you want to go?" I questioned.

"The main park I guess," Miranda muttered, already leading the way.

_

* * *

_

A few minutes later

The main park is pretty big. There are various flower beds, bushes and trees, as well as some swings, a climbing frame and a slide. Sure we may be teenagers, but you'd be a pretty dull person if you didn't act a little childish at times.

"This school is huge! I don't think I've ever heard of another school like it," I said, following Miranda through the trees. I don't know if it was just me, but she seemed a little bit jumpy. Admittedly, there were a few odd leaf rustles and the odd twig cracking, but surely this place had things like cats and birds.

"Me neither. What amazes me is how they sometimes let complete idiots in," she muttered.

"_Including one I'm looking at right now,"_ another voice proclaimed. We both turned to find a boy with long dark brown hair, a black knee length jacket, shirt, trousers and boots, glaring at us. And by us, I mean right at me.

"Get lost Michael!" Miranda hissed, black tendrils encircling her arm.

"I'll make you regret your existence," Michael growled at me, ignoring Miranda before charging right at me with unnatural speed. Being a speedster myself, I charged back at him, the two of us grappling with each other, trying to push each other back.

"What have I ever done to you!" I seethed, feeling my feet slip as he pushed.

"You try to defy destiny. I'll show you how impossible it is," Michael growled, knowing he was gaining the upper hand.

"Yeah? Well good luck with that!" I yelled, digging my feet into the ground. Grinning, I began running on the spot, my legs moving like wheels. With a battle yell, I burst forward, ramming Michael forward before he stuck his feet into the ground, flinging me over his shoulder.

As I hurtled towards a tree, I spun so that my feet landed against the trunk, bending into a crouch before lunging forward. Michael turned just as I crashed into his gut, sending us both flying.

"You just can't let it go, can you?" Michael snarled, quickly getting to his feet.

"I'm a speedster. Whether I'm in a race or a fight, I plan to win it," I retorted.

"You think you're fast just because you win races? Please," Michael sighed, appearing to vanish. He was actually moving too fast to see, but like I said earlier, we speedsters have a sixth sense for this kind of thing. I easily dodged backwards as he kicked out, charging forward with my own fist.

He blocked, and soon it became that every attack we made was blocked or countered, neither of us gaining an advantage. At least it was that way until Michael managed to use his strength, punching me in the chest, knocking with wind out of me. He followed through with an uppercut, then kicked me in the gut. I landed hard, looking at him with like a fish out of water, gasping for breath.

"Now meet your end," he muttered, the air rippling around his hands. I looked up as he raised his fist, the air now pulsating around it, and hoped someone would stop him before he did whatever he meant to do.


	14. Chapter 14

__

Tyson's POV

I waited for what felt like ages for Michael to do what he intended, noticing that he seemed to be savouring my helplessness.

"Goodbye," he whispered, about to bring down his fist, when a flail of emerald green energy smashed into his chest. While Michael staggered back from the hit, a blur of silver rammed into his chest, knocking him into a tree.

"Great timing," I mumbled as Stephen helped me stand.

"It was Sean's idea. We should have warned you, Michael attacks any boy he sees with Miranda, except Jason and Sam," Stephen explained. I nodded a little in understanding, watching as Michael lifted himself from the tree.

"Annoying parasites," Michael muttered, air rippling around his fist.

"Bring it. This parasite has one heck of a bite," Sean challenged, standing ready to deliver a powerful punch. As Michael charged, launching his fist forward, Sean did the same, their fists colliding, creating a massive burst of air, knocking Stephen and I flat on our backs. Sean and Michael were still standing, trying to push each other back.

"Whoa, that's powerful," I gasped, pushing myself up off the ground.

"Michael can fire bursts of increased gravity that either knocks you flying or pins you to the ground. He also has vampire speed and strength," Stephen explained, slowly getting up, emerald energy forming in his hands.

I watched as air rippled around Michael's free hand as he readied a punch at Sean's gut. Sean didn't notice, but Stephen and I did. Seeing an opportunity for payback, I dashed at a tree, landing on the trunk feet first, crouching ready to leap off. Using only a second to aim myself, I burst forward, moving like a cruise missile towards Michael.

Sean saw what I was doing before Michael, dodging back as I crashed into his chest. The air was still rippling around his hand, but as he fired it at me, I rolled out of the way as Stephen moved in, swinging his energy flail upwards. While Michael staggered back, an orb of green energy formed in Stephen's free hand.

I dived away and covered my ears when Stephen closed his hand around the green orb, emitting a deafening sonic blast at Michael and sending him flying.

"Well, that was fun. Where's Miranda?" I asked, my hands lightly glowing in case Michael returned.

"I don't know. She was here when we arrived, but when I attacked Michael, she just disappeared," Sean muttered. Stephen stayed quiet, looking at a patch of ground where the distinctive boot-print of Miranda's boots was imprinted on the grass.

"Someone snuck up behind her and grabbed her. Someone big and strong," he mumbled, looking over at Sean.

"Vincent. That son of a gun," Sean sighed, folding his arms.

"Who's Vincent? Aside from being bad news," I questioned.

"He's the closest thing to a villain that goes to this school. Michael's just mad in the head, but Vincent, he has something against Miranda and people who consider her a friend," Stephen explained, letting out a sigh afterwards.

"Namely us. Well, maybe we should find her..." I started to say, but a movement in the trees caught our attention. Whoever it was tried to run, but running from a speedster rarely works.

"Oh crap, I'm surrounded. Whatever will I do to these witch associates," the large, strong built boy sighed dramatically. He had short spiky dark brown hair, a black leather jacket and combat boots and faded blue jeans and shirt.

"Cut the drama Vinnie. Where's Miranda?" Stephen muttered, an energy flail in each hand. Sean's body was completely silver, and my hands were glowing pale blue.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Vincent laughed, just daring us to attack. Before we could, a clawed fist of black and purple energy punched him in the mouth before grabbing him by the throat, pinning him to a tree.

"Spare us the clichés. Now where is she?" Rachel asked, her body blocking out the sun, making her look like the angel of death as she hovered there.

"Fine, she's in a very dark place. Care to join her? Boys!" Vincent yelled, several boys of a similar size and outfit appearing from the trees as Vincent grabbed the clawed hand, using it to swing Rachel down to earth.

"Aw crap," the four of us muttered, preparing for one heck of a fight.

_

* * *

_

Miranda's POV

My head hurt as I drifted back into consciousness. The first thing I noticed was that I was lying on a tiled floor. The second was that it was pitch black. And third, my arms had been tied behind my back.

"Great. Vincent decided to remind me why I want to kill him slowly and painfully," I muttered, slowly trying to get to my feet.

"_Might as well be blindfolded for all it matters. How did they find a room this dark," _I mentally groaned. I knew I wasn't blindfolded by the hair I felt touch my eyes as I blinked, so I squinted in the darkness, trying to find a door since a room this dark couldn't possibly have a window.

"Crap. Not even a small crack of light? How am I supposed to get out of here now," I sighed, closing my eyes. My powers are almost useless when I'm bound by anything, but they do have a useful trick. I can use any shadows around me to find someone to help me out of this mess.

"_Come on, find someone!"_ I mentally yelled in frustration. I was about to literally scream in frustration when a mental voice spoke out.

"_Miranda? What happened? Why are you in my head?"_ Allie asked, completely confused.

"_I'm trapped in some really dark room with my arms tied up. I think Vincent probably left a guard or two this time,"_ I explained.

"_On my way. Just follow the shadows," _Allie replied. She means that the closer she gets to me, the stronger the shadows connect to her mind. No sooner had she replied than a door opened in front of me. Sure enough, Vincent had left a guard.

"Come here witch," he spat, moving towards me. I backed away, getting into as good a combat stance as possible. He lunged at me, but I easily dodged to the side, letting him crash into the wall. He quickly got up, but was unable to dodge or block the roundhouse kick I landed on his chest. He fell to the ground, coughing for breath. I would have knocked him out, but a second goon got behind me and wrapped an arm around my throat.

"Stupid witch," the guy spat, tightening his hold while I struggled for breath. As much as I struggled, I only deprived my body of more oxygen, yet I couldn't stop my legs thrashing, the guy holding me a few inches above the ground.

"Put her down!" someone yelled. The guy swung round, met by an emerald green energy bolt to the face. I fell on my knees, coughing for breath as I looked up at Allie, her hands and eyes glowing with green fury. Under enough anger, she could punch through concrete or shoot lasers like Cody could from her eyes.

"Why you little..." the first goon yelled, interrupted by beams of blazing green shot from Allie's eyes, sending the idiot crashing into the wall. The second goon got up and charged at Allie, but was met by an angry green-glowing uppercut and sent crashing into the ceiling before crashing to the floor, unconscious.

"Whoa," I gasped. I knew what Allie could do but...seeing it is a different matter. The green glow faded from her eyes as she checked I was okay, using her green energy to burn my bonds.

"Thanks," I whispered, rubbing some feeling back into my wrists. We quickly ran out of the room, heading back outside, where we found Tyson, Stephen, Sean and Rachel fighting Vincent and his gang.

_

* * *

_

Tyson's POV

Who'd have thought these guys were so hard to bring down. Sean was dealing with Vincent himself while Stephen smashed his flail into anyone who attacked him. Rachel was using her mastered telekinesis to throw anything, including the gang members themselves, as well as create claws and spears. I was fighting four guys at once, using my speed to move between each one easily.

It had started out well, but the four of us were tiring. I was slowing down, barely dodging attacks, when black tendrils formed a fist and punched one guy in the face. I looked as Miranda suddenly appeared, black tendrils swirling around her arms.

"Time for some payback," I heard her whisper, watching as she struck out like a girl possessed, tendrils attacking one guy while she focused on another, punching and kicking with incredible speed. I was so focused on watching her that I almost took a punch to the face. Returning my attention to the fight, I mustered up as much energy as I could so I could use the quick-strike.

I felt something I could only describe as primal run down my limbs, empowering me. People who've seen me do this have said my eyes turn gold, but I've never made certain. Letting out a battle cry, I struck, attacking too fast for the human eye to see, appearing to stand still as the goons in front of me took one heck of a beating.

I slowed down when these guys started to run, I watched as Allie, her eyes a bright gold underneath their blazing green glow, threw one of the gang members into a small group of them, knocking them all out.

"Puny ant," I heard Vincent growl as he threw Sean away. Sean simply twisted in mid-air and landed on his feet. He looked about ready to charge at Vincent again, but Rachel beat him to is, black and purple energy swirling around her hand like a drill. She ran at Vincent, the drill slamming into his chest and, while not skewering him, knocked him flying.

"Let's get out of here before they get back up!" Stephen shouted. Allie and Rachel took to the skies while the rest of us ran towards the sports fields.

_

* * *

_

3_rd__ person POV_

Alma Wade very rarely interacted with anyone unless she had too. She preferred her solitude over the chaos of social interactions. That was why she was wondering down a dim corridor, heading back to her room. However, an open door caught her attention.

"_Alma..."_ a low, deep whisper echoed in her mind as she looked into the room. Two of Vincent's gang members lay unconscious. She blinked, then looked to the floor to see a stairway.

"That wasn't there before," she mumbled, feeling something pull her down the stairs, something dark and inviting. At the bottom of the stairs, she found a large gem, half of it black as the darkest night, the other half glowing like magma.

She reached out, more and more whispers echoing in her head. The instant her hand touched the gem, black shadows enshrouded her, giving her strength she'd never imagined she'd possess. Looking at her reflection in the gem, her pale yellow eyes now glowing a demonic orange as creatures of pure darkness ran past her, seeking to enjoy their new freedom.

"_Enjoy it my children. Soon, this world will be ours,"_ she thought, her mental words spoken by her mental voice and that of the whisper.


	15. Chapter 15

_Christine's POV_

I barely dodged Kate's attack as she lunged at me. After last night, she was giving us, specifically me, basic combat training. I back flipped when she tried to kick me, trying to land a kick of my own.

"Not bad. I'll make a ninja out of you yet," she said, a grin plastered on her face. I watched as she vanished, barely ducking when she appeared behind me and tried to elbow me in the back.

"I'd say that's enough training for one day. You're definitely improving," she praised, walking over to her cloak and swords. I grabbed my blue jacket and yawned, looking up at the sky. It was a bright, vibrant blue with a few clouds, but now it was slowly turning grey.

"Small storm probably. Should pass soon," Kate mumbled, placing her swords by her hips. I was about to reply when, out of the blue, a loud roar echoed, sending chills down my spine.

"That isn't thunder," I muttered, watching as the sky grew darker, the roars growing in number and loudness. I turned round in time to dodge a long clawed, black hand. Looking up, I saw Kate exchanging attacks with a strange wolf monster. It had some black fur, but it mostly had exposed, disgusting skin, covered with dried blood and oozing. From what I could see of its face, it was missing its eyes; only a demonic orange glow remained.

"What is this thing?" I gasped, trying not to vomit from the smell of decaying flesh. I heard it roar as its claws clashed with Kate's blades, trying to find an opening for me to attack, when blinding yellow lasers shot right through it, leaving a massive hole in its head.

"You can't be serious..." I heard Cody gasp as the thing looked up at him, eyes burning in fury. It ignored Kate's successful slash to the arm, oblivious to the missing limb. It roared again, swinging its remaining arm and knocking Kate flying. It leapt at Cody, ready to kill him as I stood, scared stiff, and watched.

That was when it happened. The creature barely made it within arm's reach of Cody as a blinding flash of golden light disintegrated it. We both stood (Cody obviously floating), transfixed as we looked at out rescuer. She was a girl, probably seventeen years old with bright blond hair and cool blue eyes.

"Who are you? How did you do that?" Cody exclaimed, watching the girl with slight apprehension.

"I'm Shade Philips," she replied simply, her hands still glowing a little. Another of the creatures tried to lunge at her from behind, but she simply smirked, outstretching her arm behind her and shooting a beam of golden light at the thing, leaving it as nothing more than ashes.

"How come I couldn't do that?" Cody questioned, flying a little lower to the ground.

"What I beat those monsters with was pure light energy. It's the only thing that destroys them," she explained as Kate joined us, a small cut on her cheek.

"In that case, we need to find the source of these beasts," she said flatly, twirling her swords before holding them in a reversed grip.

"I think I preferred COD 5 zombies over these things," Cody muttered, taking to the skies as the rest of us followed Shade.

_Tyson's POV_

I leapt into a tree as the zombie wolf thing slashed at me. It tried to leap up at me, but Sean squashed its head, knocking it out for a while. I say knocking it out because these things just _don't stay dead _the second time.

"_ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! RETURN TO YOUR DORMS IMMEDIATLY! ALL STUDENTS IN DEFENSE LEVEL ONE INITIATIVE_,_ YOU ARE WEAPONS FREE!"_ a voice boomed over the PA. I remember my mom, mentioning the initiative. It was where some students had access to special weapons to deal with threats. If I remember correctly, I think she signed me up for that...

She definitely signed me up for it. I mean, how else would two pieces of metal suddenly appear on my arms. Looking at them, a double bladed sword sprang out from each piece. I quickly glanced around, seeing that the others had similar weapons.

Sean had a big cannon on each arm, Rachel had arm-mounted single edged swords that glowed with her signature dark purple/black glow, Allie had a cannon covering her right arm and a glowing green energy axe mounted on her left, Stephen had a blade in his hand and Miranda had a black and red sword and round, buzz-saw shield.

I jumped down, slashing my sword across one creatures face while hitting another in the chest. I jumped as Sean fired his cannons in my direction, blasts of silver energy leaving gaping holes in the three monsters behind me.

Rachel and Allie were like a fighting machine, Allie's cannon firing in all directions while the two of them slashed with their bladed weapons. Stephen was knocking these monsters flying, dual wielding a green energy flail and his blade. Miranda seemed to be lost in the thrill of the fight, her violet eyes glowing and her fangs bared, her sword a blur and her shield like spinning death.

As much as that fight with Vincent's thugs had left me drained, I stood in the middle of a group of monsters, ready to launch my attack. The same primal energy from earlier was surging down my arms, veins bulging as I readied my attack. One creature charged, its long fangs ready to bite into my flesh.

I let out a roar as I let that energy go crazy, my arms moving almost impossibly fast. Sweat fell from my forehead just as sliced monster bits fell to the ground around me. As I looked around, Rachel was using that energy drill trick from earlier, only her sword was within the energy spiral, sending monster bits flying around her.

_Christine's POV_

We were all following Shade as she ran towards the main building, pausing for a moment when the PA system made an announcement. I watched as a massive sword and shield appeared in her hands and strange gun appeared in Cody's. Around the barrel was a crescent, probably to double as a shield.

"Defence level one initiative. Students signed up for it are the school's first and last line of defence in emergencies like this," Shade explained, seeing my slightly confused face.

"Be it terrorists hoping for an easy target or killer un-dead wolf things, the school is always prepared," Cody said with a grin, setting his feet on the ground and aiming his gun ahead of him. Clearly someone had played a little too many FPS games...

"I'm always prepared, full stop," Kate spoke up, connecting a shuriken to the bottom of each of her swords before giving me one of her swords. Hoping I wouldn't really need it, we walked cautiously towards the stairs to the basement. We were almost to the stairs when Shade stumbled, dropping her shield and putting a hand to her head.

"We're close to the source of these things," she whispered, picking up her shield. Cody was in front, keeping his gun aimed ahead of him. Kate was close behind, while I was in front of Shade. When we reached the bottom, we heard screaming, instantly tensing.

"Run for your lives!" yelled two boys, presumably both from Vincent's gang, as they sprinted past us. I shivered, noticing how cold it had gotten down here.

"Stay close," Shade whispered, sprinting down the hallway to an open door. When I looked inside, I saw stairs that led further down, which I didn't think was possible, and an eerie orange glow emanating from down there. Before we could take a step, the stairs vanished and Alma appeared from nowhere, her head bowed.

"Alma, please tell me you know something about these monsters," Cody pleaded, jumping back when Alma looked up, her normally dark yellow eyes now glowing a demonic orange.

"I brought them. They are now my children, and we will cleanse this world for us to live in," she laughed, a strange echo now in her voice.

"Not as long as I live," Shade growled, lunging forward with her sword aimed at Alma's chest. Alma simply chuckled as Shade flew backwards, smashing into the wall. I spotted Kate, who must have teleported, behind Alma, ready to swing her sword, when it suddenly caught fire, the fire exploding in Kate's face as she dropped her sword.

Alma turned, ready to kick Kate in the gut, when yellow lasers lit up the room, all firing at Alma. I looked at Cody, his gun firing, his face a mixture of determination and fear.

"Oh please," Alma muttered as the lasers simply bounced off her. Before she could do anything to Cody, I ran at her, sword in mid-swing, when she stared right into my eyes, sending pure fear into my mind. All I could hear was my screams as my deepest fears clouded my vision.

_Cody's POV_

I watched as Christine, collapsed, screaming in pure terror. Alma was directing her entire focus on her, so I saw an opportunity. I threw my gun at her, taking her by surprise and knocking her into the wall. I didn't expect it to keep her down, but it at least gave me a better fighting chance.

"Little pest. Why don't you die already," Alma growled, getting to her feet. I just simply grinned.

"Because I'm the pest you just can't get rid of," I taunted, moving out into the hallway. Alma simply hissed, my gun floating beside her before it flew at me. I rolled to the side, hoping my plan would work.

She appeared from nowhere, her telekinesis throwing anything lying around at me, as well as her pyrokinesis generating fireballs of demonic orange fire. I just dodged, rolled and somersaulted out of the way, moving towards the stairs. Alma followed, walking quickly, a deathly look on her face as she continued her onslaught.

I ran up the stairs, aware of Alma in hot pursuit, then ran outside, my eyes glowing brighter and brighter by the second. The second I was outside, I looked up into the sky, firing my eye lasers with as much power as I could.

I turned around as Alma appeared before me, her orange eyes scaring me, but I didn't show it.

"Now you'll die by my hand," she muttered, stepping closer. I grinned, glancing behind me as the clouds began to part.

"Sure, but, I hope you and your 'children' brought sun cream," I taunted as the sun started shining again. Alma hissed as she tried to shield herself from the sun. While she covered her eyes, I fired my eye lasers right at her, knocking her flying.

"You little cretin! You will die for this!" Alma yelled, disappearing in an orange glow.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," I scoffed, flying back towards the basement to check on the others.

_

* * *

_

Ashley's POV

I felt so weak, the usual fire that burned in my veins now dimmed. My eyes slowly opened, revealing a very dimly lit room. Slowly, I tried to get up as I thought over the details of how I got here.

I remember something grabbing me and flying off, and a feeling of looking in a mirror. A clone, perhaps? Maybe it had something to do with seeing Tyson with black hair yesterday. That is, presuming this is Saturday.

I was temporarily blinded as bright lights erupted into life. It was then I noticed the window, and the person standing at it.

He had quite long black hair for a boy, as well as mostly blue attire with a bit of yellow and a bit of red. And speaking of red, I was staring into a pair of ruby coloured eyes, showing cockiness and a sense of challenge. He was grinning, just like how a cat would grin if it had caught a mouse.

"What's the matter Ashley? Sleep well?" he asked, the cockiness obvious in his voice. I almost collapsed at the similarity. The hair and the eyes were different, but he was just so similar that I almost believed it _was_ him. I didn't know him well, so maybe this is the real him.

Maybe this is the real Tyson.


	16. Chapter 16

_Tyson's POV_

These. Wolves. Just. Don't. Die! No matter how we slice them, dice them and shoot them, they keep getting back up! We're all exhausted and ready to collapse. The wolves surround us; all of us close to collapse, when the sun comes out. That really makes these things mad, their bodies starting to smoke. That doesn't mean they aren't going to try and take us with them.

"Well, only the good die young," Stephen sighed, short on breath, as these things growled. As we waited for them to pounce, a piercing blast of sound came from somewhere. We all saw electric blue sound waves take out a large number of these things.

"Go back to the underworld!" a male voice yelled as a boy of about seventeen seemed to leap down from nowhere, sword in each hand. He had dark brown hair and blue/green eyes, and was now slicing through these zombie wolves. Certain parts of his swords were glowing electric blue, the wolves disintegrating with each slash of his blades.

"Who is this guy?" Sean asked, looking to Stephen.

"Alex Grissom. Ashley's friend. No idea when he turned zombie slayer though," the elemental answered, watching as the last wolf turned to ash, Alex now standing in front of us, slightly out of breath.

"You all alright?" he asked, looking back at us as he placed his swords on his back.

"Exhausted, fatigued and creeped out. But then, it was a zombie invasion," Rachel sighed, laughing a little, showing how light-headed the fight had made her. The rest of us laughed a little, me, Allie and Stephen collapsing. It's not often a speedster gets worn out like this, but those things just didn't die.

"Good to know. At least you put up on heck of a fight," Alex said, an impressed smile on his face. At that moment, Cody flew in, seeming just as out of breath as the rest of us.

"I think we have a massive problem," he gasped, looking at each of us.

"You didn't notice the killer zombie wolves? What different planet were you on exactly?" Miranda hissed, startling all of us.

"Off course I noticed! I was the one who made the sun shine and avoid Alma's demonic onslaught!" Cody shouted back, causing us all to look at him in shock.

"Alma? What's she got to do with this?" Alex asked, seeming calmer than the rest of us.

"Well, this girl called Shade saved me, Kate and Christine, then we went into the basement to find the source of these zombie wolves. There was this freaky stairway in one of the rooms, but then it disappeared when Alma appeared. She threw Shade into a wall, almost set fire to Kate, reduced Christine to screaming in terror, then came after me. I barely got away," Cody explained. Alex seemed to think this over, muttering a few colourful things, before starting to run off.

"If you see Alma, don't confront her!" he shouted back, the swords on his back unfolding into wings as he took off, blue sound waves emanating from his hands.

"Everyone else okay?" Rachel asked, now with her breath partly back.

"So far as I know, Gale, Amelia, Sasha and Amy are fine," Cody gasped, still out of breath.

"Good to know," Sean muttered, seeming a little peeved by something.

"Something wrong?" I asked, Stephen, Miranda, Cody and myself looking at him. Allie and Rachel looked away.

"Gale and I broke up last night. Then Leo started bugging me about it, so I knocked him right outta the school grounds," Sean mumbled, walking off. As he did, he punched a tree, a cracking sound echoing around the school before the whole thing fell.

"I'd say he's taking it rather well," Cody muttered, trying to lighten the mood. Guess you gotta give him points for trying.

_Miranda's POV_

I rolled my eyes at Cody's attempt of humour before looking to the roof of the school building, seeing Michael standing there, glaring down at Tyson with hate. He seemed to be readying his gravity smash attack. None of us would stand a chance against it in our current states.

"Hey pal! Take a shot to the heart!" some guy with brown/blond hair shouted, firing a large, futuristic looking pistol at my ex, hitting him right in the chest. While it didn't kill him, it did stop him from using gravity smash. It didn't stop him leaping down, his normally brown eyes burning a vampiric red, as he charged towards Tyson.

"Back off," a girl with really light brown skin and brown hair, muttered, strange, yellow bladed weapons on her arms as she swung at Michael. Everyone else was now aware of the battle going on behind them, watching the girl strike, dodge and block Michael's attacks. The girl must be pretty powerful, seeing as Michael showed signs of pain each time she hit him, before he finally stopped, out of breath. The girl was just the same.

"I'm only after the speedster. Out of my way," Michael seethed, glaring daggers at the girl.

"Which one? Me, or ugly behind me?" she retorted with a smirk, earning a small "hey!" from Tyson.

"Planning on leaving me out of the fun," the boy with the pistol said, keeping the thing aimed at Michael.

"Bring it," Michael snarled as two small robots appeared beside him. This was definitely new.

"Magnifier! Serpentine! Weapon modes!" he shouted, leaping back into the air, the two robots disappearing with him. Magnifier? Serpentine? Ugh, he really is some obsessed stalker.

"You don't stand a chance against my power!" one robot, presumably Magnifier, shouted, his metal body becoming energy before he reappeared on Michael's left arm as an energy blaster.

"With my swiftness, you won't know when I strike," the second robot, Serpentine, hissed, disappearing like Magnifier had, this time appearing on Michael's right arm as a large blade. Have to admit, it reminded me of something.

"Not bad," the boy muttered, throwing his gun into the air along with some strange cartridge. I watched as the new cartridge flew towards the gun, causing it to change shape, while an old cartridge appeared. The boy grabbed the gun, the cartridge landing in his pocket, and aimed right at Michael.

"This should actually be a fair fight," the girl taunted, charging straight at Michael, the bladed weapons now glowing an angry red as she struck, only to have her attack blocked by Serpentine (only way to describe this fight is to use the weapon's name when Michael uses it).

"This is nothing. No-one can defy destiny!" Michael yelled, Magnifier charging up with dark brown/red energy, before firing straight at the boy. He dodged, squeezing the trigger, laser like beams now being fired at Michael. My ex just blocked them with Magnifier while he fended off the girl's attacks with Serpentine.

"Good thing we're defying you then," a new voice said calmly. While the fight went on, the rest of us ducked as small buzz-saw blades flew through the air. The brown haired girl jumped back as the blades hit Michael, not leaving any physical injury as they bounced around his body to fast for him to block.

"The heck!" Cody yelled, watching as Michael fell to his knees, weakened by the blades, as Serpentine and Magnifier disappeared from his arms, returning to robot form.

"This ain't over punks!" Magnifier yelled, glowing again.

"You will regret this. No-one messes with our meister," Serpentine hissed, also glowing, before all three of them disappeared. Meister? Now I definitely know I've heard that before.

"Thanks for the save guys," Tyson gasped, still breathless. The rest of us gave him a weird look. He knows these guys?

"No problem," the boy said, putting his weapon in a holster.

"You know each other?" Rachel asked, looking between the three new arrivals, the third being a girl with blond hair and a strange looking weapon in her hand.

"Yeah, I met James and Tasha at my old school. No idea who she is though," Tyson replied, gesturing at the brown haired girl.

"She's Holly Cullen. She isn't a vampire, just to let you know," the blond haired girl, Tasha, whispered.

"She's as strong as one though," James, the boy, added, wincing when Holly hit him on the arm. "I meant it as a compliment, damn it," he muttered, glaring when Holly simply shrugged.

"I'm going for a walk," I mumbled, Tyson nodding when he heard me. I quickly made my way under some trees, glad to be out of the sunlight. It's not that I can't go out in sunlight; it's just that I prefer the dark, because of my powers and my half-vampire blood.

On top of that, I am perhaps one of the few vampires, half or full, that's allergic to garlic. Every time I smell garlic, I pass out. If I eat it, I end up completely exhausted after I pass out, and my powers fail. Aren't I just a damn clichéd kind of vampire?

"_They don't suspect a thing. I must really be the best damn thing you ever made,"_ someone said, coming towards me. I looked down the path, trying to see who, but I was ambushed. I looked to see…Ashley?...come out of nowhere, clamping a hand over my mouth and slamming me into a tree.

"What do you want me to do with this little eavesdropper?" she giggled, speaking into a radio.

"_Deal with her, but don't kill her," _a voice ordered, coming from an earpiece.

"Oh yay," she giggled, a huge, Joker-insane grin on her face as a small flamethrower popped out under her wrist. I tried to break free, but her grip was surprisingly strong. I could only let out a muffled scream as the flamethrower ignited, engulfing me in flames.


	17. Chapter 17

"_Ashley's" POV_

I let the goth fall, sighing at how she couldn't stand up to my flames. She calls herself an elemental, please. Dragging her into some bushes, I walked away calmly, trying to avoid suspicion.

A young couple passed, not giving me a second glance. The path ahead was quiet and empty, so I ran, heading to my counterpart's room. Miranda would wake soon, so I had to make sure she didn't warn the others of my presence.

_Christine's POV_

I woke up with a start, looking around the room I'd passed out in. Kate was just getting up, brushing dust off of her clothes while that Shade girl and Cody had vanished, Cody's gun lying in the corner.

"Cody must have fought Alma off all by himself," Kate muttered, her voice a mix of admiration and slightly irritated.

"Bet no-one saw that coming," I laughed, earning an irritated look from my ninja friend.

"Whatever. I'm going to see if I can get these things repaired. Maybe kick Leo's ass if I find him," she grumbled, vanishing in a ripple of air. For a ninja, she certainly has a temper. Jumping to my feet, I jogged out of the building, hoping to find Adam and Steve somewhere.

"Damn, what did Alma do to me?" I groaned, emerging into the sunlight. I remember screaming like a banshee, but apart from that, nothing. Maybe it's better that way.

I stopped, watching as a girl with long blond hair, glasses, a gothic looking dress, fingerless gloves and black boots stood in a combat stance. In front of her were a couple of Vincent's goons. I was about intervene when the goons charge, the girl leaping over them, ice skate like blades springing out of her boots while similar blades appeared on her arms.

"Stupid witch," one of the goons muttered, preparing to charge. The girl seemed undaunted, balancing on the foot blades as he charged, unleashing a roundhouse kick while avoiding his charge. The second one was also ready to charge, only to collapse unconscious when the girl pulled a large, crossbow-like weapons from her back and scored a headshot.

"Whoa. When did you get here?" I questioned, impressed by her fighting skills. She dusted off her dress before looking at me, light blue eyes watching me cautiously.

"Just today. Name's Loretta," she replied, putting her weapon on her back and allowing the blades to disappear into her gloves and boots.

"I'm Christine. One of the fastest damn things at this school," I introduced, my red eyes probably shining. They tend to do that when I introduce myself.

"Cool. Did you hear that?" she asked, looking towards some trees. We watched as Ashley walked out, heading somewhere in a hurry.

"Hey Ashley," I called out. She froze, looking in my direction, before giving me a quick hello. I waved, only to jump back in surprise as Loretta whipped out her gun. "Lor, calm down! It's only Ashley!" I exclaimed, seeing Ashley in similar shock.

"I see you're new here, but I'm not a threat," Ashley sighed, her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Then who are you hiding in those bushes?" Loretta questioned, finger a hair's breadth from the trigger as she nodded for me to check it out.

"You never met 'me', yet you saw my disguise? So clever, shame I can't leave you two conscious," Ashley grinned, massive fiery claws on her arms as, and I don't believe it, flamethrowers folded _out_ of her damn arm!

"I've got this," Loretta whispered, throwing down the gun in favour for her arm-blades. She charged, blades shining in the light of 'Ashley's' flamethrowers. With incredible skill, Loretta dodged the flames, her blades clashing with the crimson metal off 'Ashley's' claws.

Remembering there was someone else here, I ran to the bushes, finding Miranda hidden amongst their leaves. Pulling her out, I watched as Loretta and 'Ashley' exchanged blows, the gothic girl's foot blades out and being used with deadly skill.

"What the heck?" I heard someone yell, watching as lightning shot out and knocked Loretta out cold. I watched as 'Ashley's' claws and flamethrowers disappeared.

"Thank goodness you came. That girl just attacked me out of nowhere!" she exclaimed as Jack and Shannon came running.

"Liar!" I yelled, my fists clenched. Going invisible, I charged at the faker, landing a punch that knocked her flying. She slammed into a tree, something that would have broken a normal person's spine, considering I was moving at over 200mph in the short distance between us. The result was a snapping tree, falling backwards.

"You…!" she yelled, flamethrowers back out and firing at full force. Sure, they were intimidating, but when you practically _are_ the wind, they don't scare me. I jumped behind her, punching the small of her back, kicking her in the back of the knees. Once she was on the ground, I thrust my knee into her back and slammed her head against the hard ground, knocking her out.

"Wha….that wasn't….oh crap," Shannon gasped, having seen me kick this faker's ass big time. I actually felt really proud of myself, wishing Kate could have been there to see it.

"Nope. A cyborg of some kind. Now let's get her to the holding cells before she wakes up," I explained. Yeah, this isn't only a school. There are holding cells and interrogation rooms in case this very thing happens. Why Vincent hasn't ended up there, I don't know.

_

* * *

_

Cody's POV

Interrogation observation duty. Have to say, it can be pretty cool, seeing Prof McGrath deal with the worst criminals who've ever gotten into the school. Tyson was beside me, trying to work some of his mental powers.

I know he's a telekinetic, but anyone with mental powers, like Kyle, Rachel, Tyson, Michelle, etc., can read minds to a degree that they're like living lie detectors.

"So. One of my students gets abducted, another in the infirmary and a third injured due to your deception. For someone trying to keep a low profile, you certainly made a damn big mess," Prof McGrath stated flatly. His back was too us, but I knew his cool blue eyes were glaring painful death into this fake.

"What can I say. I like to make a big impression," the fake Ashley sighed, sounding bored.

"What is this girl's game?" I asked, glancing at Tyson.

"Didn't you hear how much _fire_power she unleashed? She's a pyromaniac rather than pyro-kinetic. She's treating this as a game," he answered, seeming to be focused on the girl's mental auras or something.

"A _polar_ opposite to the real Ashley," I added, the two of us snorting at my little joke.

"Alright, I'll cut the crap. Who sent you, and where's the real Ashley?" Prof McGrath asked, fists clenching. Prof McGrath is not only principal, but he's an electro-kinetic, pyro-kinetic and cryo-kinetic. He's also a master of parkour, good at fighting and an expert interrogator.

"Wouldn't you like to know. If I don't report into my boss, he'll send a battalion just to find me," she laughed. Tyson flinched, speaking into a mic. Prof McGrath got up and left the room, slamming the door before walking into our room.

"What's up?" he asked.

"When she said boss, I was able to get a name from her mind. I doubt you'd like it though," Tyson sighed. I could feel his apprehension, and had a pretty bad feeling. "It's John Magnus, the original founder of this school."


	18. Chapter 18

_Cody's POV_

"John Magnus? No way!" I exclaimed, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"That's what I got. It was the only clear thing I could find in that pyromaniac mess," he sighed, taking a seat. It didn't take a lot of skill to tell something else was troubling him. Prof McGrath could also see it, but left it alone as he left the room.

"Did you see where Ashley is?" I asked, sighing when he shook his head.

_Miranda's POV_

I looked at the blond haired girl in the infirmary bed beside me, surprised she'd seen though that imposter's disguise when she didn't even know Ashley.

"I really hope that imposter pays for hurting you," Magenta mumbled, sitting at my bedside with Sam. If I'm honest, if she wasn't dating Sam, I'd think that Magenta and I had a….thing. Purely because she's always the first one to see me if I'm hurt and stuff like that.

"I'm more worried about Ashley. Who knows what's happening to her," he sighed. If I'm honest, I was more worried about Ashley than myself. The only thing stopping me getting up and doing something was the fact I was ordered to stay. And disobeying that order would earn me a headache.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked, walking in and, while directing the question at us, he was looking at the blond haired girl.

"She'll be fine Jack. That fake did more damage than you did," I muttered, spitting out the word 'fake'. If I get the chance, I'm going to send her to the darkest depths of torment on this world. I have that kind of power.

_Ashley's POV_

I felt like crap. I don't know how long I've a prisoner here, but I know I'm going to go mad soon. Every day, hour, minute, I don't know how long, he keeps coming in here, that damn glowing whip burning as bright as my flames.

He calls himself the Torment. He always laughs as that whip hits, burning and cutting my skin. As if that's not enough, he can make it go right through my skin, burning my very bones. My powers are weak, the injuries never getting a real chance to heal before he comes back.

Then there's Tyson. That damn traitor. I actually liked him, but then I never saw the real side of him. That evil side that constantly mocks me, laughs at my pain, calling me weak. What the Torment does to my body, Tyson does to my mind.

"Shame you stopped screaming in agony. I guess your whimpers will do," the Torment mocked, a brute of a man with dark hair and clothes. I can't believe how far he's brought me down, whimpering and crying as that damn whip hits, tearing at my flesh and sanity. His laugh is worse, constantly echoing in my head.

He leaves, still laughing, locking the door behind him. I've never felt so helpless, like there's nothing outside this room worth hoping for. That clone fooled them, now they aren't coming for me.

"All alone again. Bet Andrea's made lots of friends," Tyson sneered, his name for that fake eating at me. So much like mine. She's so much like me that Shannon, Jack, everyone thinks she's me.

"Ya know, it was so easy to play you for a fool, luring you into this. I doubt your mind can take much more. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you're already broken," he mocked, laughing as he walked away.

Broken. That's all I am now. A broken girl in a weak, beaten shell.

_

* * *

_

Tyson's POV

I felt ready to punch someone as I ran to the computer room. Everyone has their own laptop, but the computers there are the only ones powerful enough for what I wanted.

The night Crusade tried to kidnap Kate, Miranda said she saw something flying away from the school. Ashley's disappearance and that thing are linked. Too big a coincidence, and I don't believe in them.

"Hey Tyson, what's up?" James asked, sitting at one of the computers.

"A friend of mine was kidnapped and someone tried to take their place. I need you to hack into some satellites and look for something that flew away from the school last night," I explained, sitting at one of the computers.

"What are you doing?" he asked, glancing over at my monitor.

"Researching into John Magnus. He's connected to this," I sighed, my fingers typing away furiously. It didn't take long to get info. He was a billionaire, in charge of a technology firm that made weapons for our armed forces. Digging deeper, I found out that he'd purchased an old manufacturing complex, most of it underground.

"Found it. Tracked it to a manufacturing complex and…you've already found it," James said, an image of the compound appearing on his monitor.

"Alright. Thanks for the help," I said, about to walk out when he stopped me.

"Tyson, you aren't going there alone," he stated, staring me down. Not hard when he's taller than me.

"I'll be in and out. I'll be too fast for them to see me," I sighed. I knew he could be stubborn, but when a friend of mine is at risk, reasoning with me is like reasoning with a rock.

"Fine, I'll give you twenty four hours. If you aren't back or report in, I'm getting a damn army," he sighed, stepping aside.

"Gotcha. And thanks," I said, disappearing in a blur and gust of wind.

_

* * *

_

Ashley's POV

I'm surprised I haven't completely broken yet. That tormenting laugh, pounding in my skull, the cuts burning me more than any fire could. I looked at the door, hearing it opening. I pressed myself against the wall, not wanting to face that man.

"Ashley? What happened to you?" I heard Tyson gasp. I looked up, seeing his brown hair and multi-coloured eyes, which only made me crawl back further.

I won't fall for it. He's trying to deceive me, make me think he's a good guy, then he'll do something terrible to me once I trust him.

"Keep away," I cried, tears in my eyes. Is this how low he'll go just to hurt me?

"You heard her," I heard his voice mock, looking up to see a clawed hand at Tyson's throat. The black haired, red eyed boy was grinning evilly, his claws digging into Tyson's throat, blood trickling between them.

"Hello brother. I hope you enjoy your stay," he snarled, dropping him before slashing at his chest and stomach, leaving us alone in silence. I was frozen, unable to believe what I'd just seen. Tears overflowed my eyes, a lump in my throat as Tyson lay bleeding. They'd broken me. And I let my sanity go, laughs escaping me as I cried.


End file.
